


the daughter factor

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: April is Addek daughter, F/M, Japril, MerDer, Teen Pregnancy, minor addek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: when they were fifteen and sixteen one summer gave Addison Montgomery and Derek Shepard a daughter. One April Carolyn Shepard. her existence changes nothing and everything. what if April was Derek and Addison's child. Japril. minor Addek and Merder





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

April 23 1982

Fifteen year old Addison Forbes Montgomery tried to be strong as she laid in that bed. Her baby was about to be born. She was too young for this responsibility though. Fifteen was too young how had she gotten herself into this situation.

She looked over at the boy beside her. Sixteen year old Derek Shepard. They had met one summer day well her she and her parents were vacationing in New York.  One wild stupid destructive summer. A summer where she tried to out run her parents. And he tried to outrun the memory of his father’s death only a few years prior.

One wild summer and here they were about to become teen parents. They both had aspirations to become doctors. Surgeons. They had discussed this all. What this would mean, for them. For their future.  They were keeping their baby. That was a given. Neither could stand to give this child up for adoption. And Addison had considered abortion but in the end she felt a connection to this child she was about to bring into the world.

Mrs. Shepard was not thrilled to say the least. Mr and Mrs Montgomery where even less so. They tried to hush it up and hide their daughter but, in the end,, they agreed to help raise the new baby. Addison would still finish High school and go to College and Medical school and so would Derek and the baby would be raised by Carolyn Shepard in New York and Addison would visit whenever she could.

It was either Carolyn raise the child or a Nanny and Addison wanted her child but she couldn’t stomach the baby being raised by a Nanny much like her own childhood. She knew Mrs. Shepard would be a good force on her child after raising five children herself. She didn’t know the woman well that was true but she could see she had a good soul.

Derek took her hand as the doctor came and checked on her letting her know she was ready to push. Two hours later a sweaty tired Addison gave birth to a beautiful red haired little girl.

“What should we name her?” Addie asked looking down at her baby.

“Well she was born in April so what about April?” Derek suggested.

“Derek that’s corny.” Addison giggled. She looked down at her daughter. “Corney but you know what I actually like it. She looks like an April.”

“Middle name?” Derek asked

“Carolyn your mother is doing so much for us I think we should honor that in our daughters name don’t you agree. “

“I do.” Derek agreed. “April Carolyn Montgomery-Shepard.”

“Yes.” Addison agreed. “Except maybe just Shepard. The double last name is a little long and what if she grows up and wants to hyphen her last name with her husbands that would be even longer.”

“Okay then April Carolyn Shepard.”

“Perfect.” Addison agreed. “Why don’t you let everyone know she’s here.”

“Alright I’ll be right back.” Derek left the room but not before taking one last look at his daughter.

He walked out into the waiting room. There was Nancy and Kathleen and Liz, Amy his mother the Montgomery’s Archer  and Mark.

“Hey so there’s my man has that little bundle been born yet?”

“Yes you have a niece. Mom mr and Mrs. Montgomery would you like to come and see her?”

“I would.” Carolyn said ready to hold her first grandchild. The  Montgomery’s followed with more reluctance. Derek pushed the door open.

“I have some visitors for you  he smiled as he looked down at the baby taking her gently from Addison. He turned to the parents gently handing her to his eager mother. “Mom I would like you to meet April Carolyn Shepard.”

“Oh my.” Carolyn cried hearing the name. “I’m honored thank you.”  She went over and hugged Addie. The Montgomery’s had a guarded look on their faces. The captain looked at the baby and gave a small smile. Addison’s mother seemed more removed. Addison didn’t make a comment that was her parents. The grandparents left and the aunts and uncle shuffled into the room.

Each took a turn holding her accept eight year old Amy who wasn’t sure to think of that tiny baby in that moment.

The Forbes Montgomery family had grown by one on that night and none of their lives would ever be the same.

Derek and Addison did finish high school go to college and Medical school got married and both became world renowned surgeons.  Their precious April was always a part of their lives but she never did live with them. Their schedules were so hectic all knew that the stability of Carolyn Shepard was best and by the time med school and residency was over  and they both became attendings April was 18 ready to fly off to college herself. Ready to follow in her parents footsteps. She vowed she’d become a doctor one day herself. Like her aunts and uncles like her parents. She’d make them proud something she felt she’d never been able to do.

And just as April Carolyn Shepard was finishing med school and heading off for her internship ready to take the world by storm her parent’s life imploded. She was in Seattle by that time so she didn’t see it happen but one night her father ended up on her doorstep. Drunk and told her he’d left her mother. After everything they’d been through Mark Sloan. Her uncle Mark the man who had played hide and seek and given her hidden candy bars had been their down fall.

She didn’t know what to do and honestly just was thankful her father went to Seattle Grace instead of Mercy west. Of course Uncle Richard had almost begged her to take a job at Mercy West but she wanted out from under her parents friends to carve her own path.

In a little while she might not be so excited and relieved when she found out about Meredith Grey, but for that moment as she sat on the edge of her internship April Shepard was going to take on the world. Here she came.

A/N so I was watching a season 2 episode and this came to me so I checked some grey’s facts it said Addie was born in 67 Derek in 66 and April in 82 so  I ran with it and here we are. April Carolyn Shepard this will be a Japril and well I guess we’ll see where everything goes from here. I think next chapter will go back just a little and we’ll actually see April finding Derek on her front step. This chapter was just to set everything up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 don’t own Grey’s anatomy

**Seattle six weeks before April starts her surgical internship.**

April was trying to get settled into her new apartment. For the first time she was on her own. No parents, no grandparents, aunts, uncles or roommates this was her chance to fly away from the Shepherd and Montgomery legacy. This was her chance to prove she got here on pure talent and it had nothing to do with the name she carried.

She had just put away her dishes when a knock came on the door. She approached it cautiously  she wasn’t expecting anyone “Who is it?” she called out.

“You….you’re fa..fath..father.”

Her father, and from of it he was very drunk. She threw the door open and stood there in shock. Derek Shepherd stood there disheveled and obviously very drunk he was almost falling over.

“Dad.” She gasped rushing forward and putting her arm around him before he feel to the floor. She pulled him into the apartment shutting the door behind them and moved him over to the couch letting him fall as she rushed to get some aspirin and water.  “Here take this.” She shoved it at him.

He took it spilling some of the water on her couch. “Thanks.” He laid down and grabbed a pillow covering his eyes.  

“Oh no I don’t think so you show up on my doorstep drunk off your ass when you’re supposed to be on the opposite coast so you want to tell me what that’s about?”

“Too. Drunk.” Derek mumbled

“Fine.” April threw the pillow at him and stormed into her room slamming the door behind her and grabbing her phone from her end table where it had been charging. She dialed her mother’s number maybe she’d know what happened.

“Hello.” Addison answered and April was positive the woman had been crying.

“Hey um mom you want to tell me why a very drunk dad showed up on my doorstep a moment ago.”

“That’s where he went.” Addison gasped. Now April was sure she’d been crying.

“Yes this is where he is but would you like to tell me why?”

“I made a… a big mistake.” She sobbed.  April raised her eye brow and pursed her lips even though her mother couldn’t see.

“Care to elaborate.”

“Well you know your father hasn’t been spending much time with me always sending others to eat the dinners I make and forgetting important dates and I was so lonely…” she trailed off

April felt her stomach drop she was sure she knew where this was going. “And what did you do?” April bit out.”

“He came home and I was…. I was in bed with Mark.”

“Uncle Mark.” April gasped. “How could you.” April felt betrayed to her very core. Her family was ripped to shreds by her mother and her uncle helped to rip it apart.

“It was one time. Just once and I was so lonely.”  Addison pleaded with her daughter. “He saw us and he walked out and I have been frantic wondering where he’s been since.”

“I can’t speak to you right now.” April snapped. She didn’t even give her mother a chance to say anything else she slammed her phone closed and went into her bathroom. She looked into the mirror.

Her eyes were her grandmother’s for that she was thankful in that moment. Her hair though that was all her mother. Her red locks an almost carbon copy of Addison Montgomery-Shepherd if only a few shades lighter. She swallowed and turned away not wanting to even look at her own reflection. She left her room and grabbed her keys and purse. She got into her car and found herself walking around a late night drug store a few moments. Later. She stopped at the hair dye.

She looked at box after box before picking up a box of brown dye it reminded her of her aunt Liz. She walked up to the cash register and paid for it and almost on auto pilot found herself back at her apartment. She went through the motions of dying her hair. She looked in the mirror later as at her freshly colored hair. Now she had no reminders that she was Addison Montgomery-Shepherds daughter. Just a soul crushing betrayal.

She fell asleep the smell of dye wafting around her.

The next morning, she kept herself busy as her father slept on the couch eggs bacon toast waffles the works.

Derek yawned and set up the smell of food waking him. “Mmm smells good.” His eyes widened when he saw his daughter. “What did you do to your hair?”

“Colored it foods ready.” She said motioning to a plate and placing some juice and coffee in front of it. “Eat up.”

He sighed stood up and came to the little counter he sat at one of her stools and took the food. “Why did you color it.” She looked away from him as she made her  own plate.

“didn’t want to look like her.” She mumbled.

Derek closed his eyes. Anguish washed thorough him. “You talked to your mother?”

“Yes and I don’t want to again.” April snapped.

“April.” Derek grabbed her hand. “I don’t want you to hate your mother. I shouldn’t have shown up here. I was on the run and you were my first thought I’m sorry for dragging you into the middle of this.” He squeezed her hand. “You had beautiful hair.”

“Yeah well.” April shrugged pulling away and stabbing her eggs. “It is what it is I guess.”

“April me and your mother have both made our share of mistakes but you… you baby girl will never be one of them and I should have protected you from this not dumbed it on you.”

“ would have found out at some point so what are you going to do now, going back to New York?”

Derek sighed.  “My old mentor works at Seattle Grace I think I’ll see if I can get a job there. He’s always bugging me to come out here.”

“As long as it’s not Mercy West.” April snorted.

After that silence fell over the father daughter pair. Neither wanting to talk any more about the turn their lives had taken. April had raced to the opposite coast to outrun her last name and it seemed her mother’s extra-marital affair now made that impossible.  She was not pleased in that moment and she wasn’t sure what life would bring her next but she hoped it wasn’t as bad as this. If only she could See Meredith Grey about crash into her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so I think the next chapter will be Derek buying the land and moving there maybe meeting Meredith. But I don’t know if we’ll actually see that as this is mostly through April’s POV


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“You did what?”  April looked incredulously at her father.

“I bought a trailer and a 40 acer piece of land in the woods.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to build a house?”

“You’re going to… build a house?” April shook her head trying to wrap her mind around that.

“So you’re never planning to go back to New York to mom?”

“No like I told you before I got a job at Seattle Grace head of Neuro.”

“That just great.” April ran her hand through her hair. “Just great.” It was now two weeks until she started her internship and now her father was  staying. Staying in Seattle where she’d came to be on her own to spread her wings.

“April I know this isn’t ideal but it will be fine.

“Yeah sure it will.” She grouched.

“Love you going to leave now thanks for letting me crash on your couch these last few weeks.” He hugged her.

“Not like I could throw you out.” She mumbled. He chuckled and walked out of the apartment. April sighed opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream and grabbed a spoon. She dug into the ice cream as she sat down.

She loved her parents but she resented them. She was their hurtle. That’s what she always thought of herself as. They had her as teens and handed her off to her grandmother. She couldn’t say she was really close to them. She loved them but she hadn’t spent much time with them well she was growing up. Then she was a teen when they married and now they were throwing in the towel.

She groaned when her phone rang. It was her mother again. She threw her pone to the opposite end of the couch she didn’t want to deal with this. Then it rang again and it was her grandmother.

“Hey grandma.” She said

“April baby how are you?”

“Okay but I’m guessing that’s not why you’re calling dad is fine even if he’s lost his mind he got a job at Seattle Grace as for my mother well I haven’t talked to her even though she keeps calling.”

  
“Your father is ignoring me.” Carolyn informed her.

“Not surprising. He bought a trailer and land and he’s building a house at least that’s what he just told me.”

“Your father and a trailer well I never.” Carolyn chuckled imagining her only son in such a sitting.

“I know right mr. Hampton upper east side brown stone. In a trailer in the middle of the woods. “ April let herself laugh at the very picture.  “I’m keeping an eye on him.”

“I know you are you always were more mature then the two of them combined and then many of your aunts also.” Carolyn said fondly. April talked to her grandmother for a couple more minuets before hanging up and stretching she then dialed the number for the one person she knew could make her feel better.

Her best friend Jackson Avery they had met in their first pre med class in Harvard and had been inseparable ever since. He’d even agreed to go to Mercy West with her. Pissing his grandfather off who wanted him to follow the Avery tradition at Mass Gen. Both of them were trying to out run family legacy though so they traded in the East coast for the west and ran as far as they could.

“Hello.” Just the sound of his voice soothed her.

“My past is haunting me. No matter how far I run it’s here.” She whispered.

“is your dad still there?”

“No he left he bought a trailer in the middle of the woods and is working at Seattle Grace. My mom keeps trying to call me and I want to curl into a ball and cry. “

“I would come over but my mom Is in town and well I don’t think you can handle her exuberance right now.

“No I love Catherine but in small doses and now is not the time.” April gave a watery chuckle she had practically been absorbed into the Avery clan during her time in Boston for pre med and Medical school. Her grandmother loved Jackson who had came home with her many times during breaks.

She actually didn’t even know if her parents knew she was friends with an Avery. She knew they loved her but they were also so preoccupied by their climb that they forgot her. It saddened her but she was used to it.  She was April Carolyn Shepherd she was strong and she had the best friend in the world she’d make it though with a will of steel.

Two weeks and she’d officially be an intern. Two weeks and she would know what it was to actually be a doctor and she’d have her best friend by her side. If only she knew that in Two weeks she’d also have the little faith she had in the world shattered right in front of her also.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N thanks for all the love for this story so far. So I have figured out a way to have Derek meet Meredith and yet have April involved. Time for Japril at Emerald bar after their own intern mixer. Look for it in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Are you ready?” April asked as Jackson showed up at her door.

“Yeah you look nice.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks.” She beamed her red dress was a splurge but this was there intern mixer she wanted to make a good impression. April locked up and followed Jackson to the car. “Now no hooking up with some intern and abandoning me.” She joked.

“Really but…” Jackson pouted causing April to laugh. They made their way to Mercy West and then into the mixer.

April felt all the eyes on her and Jackson. “I think our last names are out.” She whispered.

“Yeah.” Jackson shrugged handing her a drink.

“Dr. Avery, Dr Shepard It’s nice to meet you and an honor to have you in our program.” The chief of Surgery Jason Lincoln came up to them.

“Well you have a good program sir.” Jackson told him.

“Yes we do that didn’t stop your grandfather from calling and complaing to me though.” Chief Lincoln chuckled as Jackson cringed.

“I’m sorry about that sir.”

“Oh no need to be sorry. I took it as a compliment and  you should to. Obviously your grandfather sees great potential in you.

Jackson just kept a smile pasted on his face. As soon as the chief walked off. Jackson said bitterly “More like he didn’t want it to seem like their was strain in the family by me moving across the country.

April patted his arm as they got through the rest of the night. April made a few friends. Though she was sure they were just there because of her last name. Jackson kept getting mobbed by all the women. Finally April extracted him  and told him they should get out of there.

“Finally.” April sighed as they walked out into the cool night air.

“Right.” Jackson sighed slinging his arm around her. If anyone had seen them at that moment they would think they were a couple. Not two best friends. “I heard of this place across from Seattle Grace called the Emerald bar it’s supposed to be good want to go?”

“Fraternizing with the enemy.”  April pretended to be scandalized.

“Yeah we’ll call it that.” Jackson chuckled getting into the car. They made the short drive to the Emerald bar and got out. They found a cozy back booth and got settled in Jackson went up and ordered their drinks. “Here you go.”

He slide her, her drink

“Thank you. So how many numbers did you get?”

“Ten.” He chuckled pulling numbers out of his pockets and dumping them on the table.

“Of course.” April chuckled going through them. “No, no, no. this one tried to hit on me.” She crumbled up a few numbers and threw them on the floor. “Oh seemed nice.” April slide one number across to Jackson who was laughing trying unsuccessfully to pick up the discarded numbers.

“What if those women get random calls that’s not nice.”

“Okay maybe.” April conceded. Taking another sip of her drink.

“Hey isn’t that your dad over there flirting with the blond.”

“What?” April looked to where Jackson was pointing. April felt her hand tighten around the glass. “Yes.”

“He’s still married to your mother right?”

“As far as I know. They are both idiots.” She spat. She downed the rest of her drink and turned to Jackson. “Get me another please.”

“Okay.” Jackson said feeling a bit nervy at the look that flashed in April’s eyes. He hurried to the bar and ordered another drink for her. He stood close but not to close just enough to hear what was being said.

He hurried back to the table sliding April’s drink in front of her.  “Thanks.” She took a sip

“They aren’t exchanging names it’s girl in a bar and guy in a bar it’s strange.”

“He’s an idiot I told you that.” She stiffened as she watched her dad walk out the door with the blond. “Well that’s just great. “ I have two whores for parents.” She leaned her head on the table.

Jackson watched her wide-eyed he wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard April use that language before. “Okay I think it’s time to get you home.” He helped her to her feet as they made their way to the front of the bar and Jackson stopped briefly to pay the bartender. He got April into the car and drove towards her apartment.  “April” he said quietly

“Yeah.”

“Do you really feel that way? About your parents?”  he clarified

“Yeah.” She leaned her head against the glass.

“I’m sorry.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for she snorted.

“Still.” He shrugged as he pulled into her apartment building parking lot and shut off the car. “okay lets get you inside. He got out and ran around the car opening her door and taking her keys so he could open her apartment door.

He soon had her settled and he made sure she had some water and aspirin before he let himself out of the apartment.

“Oh April.” He sighed leaning against her door. They had both bonded over absentee parents and he knew April loved her parents aspired to follow in their footsteps. But he knew they hurt her and it seemed they were continuing to do so even if unknowingly.

He’d noticed her hair. Noticed it’s brown hue covering her red locks. He hadn’t questioned her on it but had understood why she’d done it. She was hiding. Hiding from her mother and now he wondered what she’d do to hide from her father.  He knew he had to keep an eye on her to assure she was on even ground even as all the other ground around her shook.

He would see her tomorrow on their first day as interns at Mercy West. He would protect her. He wouldn’t let her break. He made that promise to himself.  Jackson Avery may not want to admit it even to himself but he loved April Shepherd and had since the moment he laid eyes on her.  Beautiful vivacious April and he wouldn’t let anyone or anything break her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hope you enjoy this chapter. Up next the first day then maybe a time jump to the middle of season one not sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“It’s our first day our you ready?” April was practically bouncing on her heels in the parking lot of Mercy West.

“Yeah I’m ready.” Jackson chuckled. “We do have to go in though you know can’t stand out in the parking lot all day. Don’t think our last names would even save us from that.”

“Jackson Avery.” April slapped him lightly on the arm.

“What you know I’m only joking now come on can’t be late for our first day. A mixture of fear and excitement propelled April into Mercy West Hospital and the intern locker room.

“Well at least we have the same resident.” Jackson said.

“I have Logan  how about you?” April turned at the voice of another female. This girl had light brown hair cut short.

“I have Logan also.” April smiled. “So does he.” She pointed at Jackson. “April Shepherd nice to meet you.”

“Reed Adamson are you related to Addison Montgomery-Shepherd?”

“Yes and before you ask yes I’m also related to Derek Shepherd, Nancy Shepherd and Elizabeth Shephard. And well I doubt you know my other Aunt yes Kathleen Shepherd too.”

“Wow you are surgical royalty.”

“Not really.’ April sighed

“So are they all your siblings?”

“Derek and Addison are my parents they had me young.” She headed off that question. Listen I’m not here for my name or to try and get special privileges. I worked for everything I have.

“Well that’s good to know Dr. Shepherd because I won’t be giving you special treatment.  You either Avery just so we’re clear I don’t care who your Grandpa or mother are.”

“Avery as in Harper Avery?” Reed whispered to April

“Yeah.” April shrugged.

“Mega Royal.” Reed chuckled. April just rolled her eyes.

“Shepherd, Avery, Adamson and Percy with me I am doctor Benjamin Logan and I am your resident you will do as I say at all time try not to kill anyone or make me look stupid is that clear.

“Yes.” The four doctors behind him echoed.

“Good then lets go. This is your first shift it last 48 hours unless some is dying you better not even consider waking me up. He snapped.

April rolled her eyes behind him causing Jackson to laugh. And then they were off the first forty eight hours was started. They were officially surgical interns

I had an uncontrollable puker.” April scrunched up her face as she sat down next to Jackson in the cafeteria and I took two showers and I swear I can still smell it.”

“oh so that’s what the smell is.” Jackson joked.

“I had to take out five splinters from a guys hand.

“Did you hear they are picking one intern to do the first solo surgery an appy I want to know who it will be.” Percy said sitting down next to April and Jackson with his own food.

“Obviously it will be one of those two.” Reed had just sat down and was waving her fork between Adam and Jackson. “The hospital will want to show off their new celebrities after all.”

“I don’t want it.” April shook her head. And Jackson nodded in agreement.

“That is a surgery set up for the intern to fail. Believe me I’ve seen enough interns tested on it.”  Jackson told them.

“Yeah I remember one the intern ran from the room screaming.”

“What happened to them?” Reed asked.

“Now he’s the head of Neuro at Seattle Grace.” April chuckled

“Your dad ran from the room screaming?” Jackson chuckled. “You never told me that story.

“Guess it never came up.” April shrugged.

“Wait you two know each other?” Charles asked.

“Yeah since pre med we both went to Harvard.” April said.

“So did you ever meet Harper Avery?” Reed asked her practically ignoring that Jackson was sitting right beside her.

“I have yes.” April said the tone of her voice was enough for Reed to know the conversation was over.

Hour forty and the intern Appy was a thing of the past. An intern named Dr. Marshall Stone was given the Appy although he almost killed the patient as April and Jackson had told them it was meant for the intern to fail.

“Did you hear?” Percy came up and sat in the back of the research library with April Jackson and Reed.

“Hear what?” April asked.

“Your father had some big medical mystery and he had all the interns help him solve it and who ever solved it got to scrub in. your dad is amazing. Wish I could work under him. Working under Derek Shepherd would be a big career boost.

“Yeah okay.” April sighed closing the book she was reading.

“What you disagree?”

“No I don’t disagree he is an amazing doctor but I have my own path to carve.

“I heard the intern who got to scrub in was Meredith Grey the famous Ellis Grey’s daughter.”

“Really.” April said she’d never met Meredith Grey but she knew Jackson had.

“Yeah she works at Seattle Grace another royal.” Reed sighed.

“Wait a minute.” Jackson was trying to concentrate. “Holy shit.” He whispered.

“What?” April looked over at him.

“I um. Nothing.” He shook his head. April gave him an odd look.

“Okay.” She looked away from him as he wondered how he’d tell her what he’d just figured out.

Hour forty-eight and they were out of the hospital. “I’m ready to go home and soak in a hot tub.” April sighed slumping down on a bench.

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Jackson said changing and pulling April up. “Come on time to go.” They didn’t notice Reed’s eyes watching them so closely.

“So want to tell me what that was back there when Reed was talking about Dr. Grey?” April said poking him. “And don’t tell me nothing because I know it’s not nothing.”

“Well I was thinking of Meredith Grey and it clicked the woman in the bar last night with your father that was Meredith Grey.”

“Eww what she’s only what four years older then me. That’s just ew.”

“now I really need to go home maybe drown that nasty image out of my mind.” She shivered in disgust.

Jackson laughed a little “Okay.” He waved as they parted ways at their cars.

‘What the hell have you gotten yourself into.” April whispered thinking of her father as she drove towards her apartment. Meredith Grey. Really.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay so according to grey’s wiki April was 82 Jackson 81 and Meredith 78 remember Meredith took time off to go through Europe so that’s why she is older then the others. In other news people that have watched all of Grey’s will know Marshall Stone was an actual intern at Mercy West he was the one who crashed into the family from Alabama. Until next time hope you enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

April watched her father and the blond who she now knew as Meredith Grey coming towards her. She was now almost two months into her intern year.   She heard snippets of their conversation. He told her about himself and she cringed. “And the rest you’ll have to take on faith.” He smiled.  Not one mention of a wife or daughter.

She felt Meredith’s eyes on her. “And who is that?”

“Who?” her dad turned towards her. His eyes widened.  “That’s uh…”

April snorted and stood up walking towards the couple. “I’m his daughter April Shepherd intern at Mercy West nice to meet you.” She held out her hand and gave a faint chuckle as Meredith just stared at it.

“Daughter?” Meredith turned wildly towards Derek. “And she’s an intern.” She squeaked “You must have been a baby when you had her.” She looked at April assessing her.

“I was sixteen.” Derek said. “April is there a reason you are here?”

“Well I didn’t know I needed a reason to come see my own father.” She snapped.

“you don’t.” Derek sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. April’s focus was back on Meredith.

“You do know you’re the focus of all the gossip at Mercy West right the intern banging the Attending. And a Grey at that.” She looked at Meredith with innocence. She knew she was being a bitch. She figured Meredith didn’t actually know the truth but still she was looking to lash out at anyone and Meredith made a good target. Plus she’d only said the truth Meredith was the talk of Mercy West.”

“What.” Meredtih looked Appalled. “Mercy West.”

“Yeah.” April chuckled. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to talk to my father. “

“Oh of course.” Meredith stuttered. “I’m just going to.. to go.” She pointed towards her car. With that she ran off. Meredith Grey was extremely confused, hurt and betrayed in that moment as she rushed away from the man she thought she loved and his apparent daughter. A daughter only a few years her junior.

“Did you really have to do that April?” Derek sighed.

“do what not play nice with your little mistress because Dad that’s what she is a mistress you are still married you know. And on top of that she’s what a few years older then me.”

“Well yeah but it’s not like I’m not that much older then her since I Had you young.”

“As true as that may be there is still the fact that you are married, or have you forgotten that little detail?”

“Of course, I Haven’t forgotten that detail, but are you forgetting the fact that your mother cheated on me with Mark?”

“NO I haven’t forgotten that detail but you cheating won’t even some score it will just make things worse and hurt that woman that ran out of here. Sure I was a bitch to her but you’re being an Ass hiding a wife and a daughter what the fuck were you thinking?”

Derek knew April was pissed as she threw around swear words. His sweet daughter wasn’t being so sweet anymore. “What do you want me to do?” Derek’s voice almost held a hint of pleading.

“you are the adult in this situation or have you forgotten that. I mean that wouldn’t be new but still.” She almost stomped her foot as she glared up at him.  “I actually did come here to tell you something  I got a message from mom she’s heading out hear Richard has called her out to consult on a case she’ll be hear in two days so figure your shit out.” She started to walk away.

“April” she turned back around looking at her father.

“Yes.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“Whatever.” She threw out.  She turned to leave again but decided against it and turned back towards her father. “Do you know how embarrassing it is that everyone knows my father is sleeping with an intern. Really do you not get that.” She spat and before Derek could say anything she was gone. In her car and gone.

He watched the lights of her car fade. He made his way into the trailer and pulled out a beer from the fridge. Meredith was gone. April was pissed and Addison was about to hit Seattle like a wrecking ball. How had his life gotten so complicated? He sat down and buried his head in his hands. If only life was easier. If only Addie hadn’t cheated. If only.

April didn’t consciously know where she was going until she found herself knocking on Jackson’s door. “April.” He said opening the door “Are you okay?”

“No.” she shook her head as he took her hand and pulled her into the apartment.

“What happened?”

“My mom left a message on my phone telling me she is coming to Seattle I went out to tell my dad he was with Meredith. He told her things about himself no mention of me or my mom. I confronted him. Them well mostly just him. I just can’t. I feel so heavy so heavy.” She sighed.

“Come here.” He pulled her into his arms letting her settle into him trying to take all of her pain away.

“Thank you for always being here for me.” She sighed.

“Always.” He whispered the feel of her hair tickling his face. “It’s me and you against the world.”

“Me and you against the world” she agreed.

“Listen I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to drive so you stay here tonight you can have my bed. I’ll stay on the couch.”

“Jackson’s I’m not taking your bed.”

“I insist.”

“We are adults I’m sure we can share a bed.” She chuckled and Jackson internally winced this night would be torture. But he nodded.

“Okay.”

As April got ready for bed that night she thought of the voice mail from her mother. She was still ignoring Addison’s calls but she couldn’t ignore the voice mail.

**April it’s your mother, I wanted to let you know I’m coming to Seattle to consult at Seattle Grace. I really would love to see you please April I’m sorry.**

The words ran through her head as she changed into one of Jackson’s shirts and slipped into the bed. She settled down as he slipped into the other side. She fell into an uneasy sleep as the words played over and over in her head.

In two days Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd would be in Seattle and April just knew it would be a mess. A big giant crying feast of a mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N thanks to everyone who has been following the story hope you enjoy this chapter. We’ll see a tiny bit of Meredith Derek and Addison next chapter and then it’s time for Addison and April .


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

“Are you just going to ignore me this whole time?” Derek turned to see Meredith waiting for him in the Lobby.

“Excuse me.” He said

“You have been avoiding me all day and it stops now I deserve answers you have a daughter. A daughter you had at sixteen, a daughter you told me nothing about. What other secrets do you have?”

“Ah Derek so nice to see you again.” Meredith turned to see a Leggy red head coming towards them. “Not happy to see me I guess.” She smiled at Meredith and held out her hand. “Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd and  you must be the woman screwing my husband.”

“Addison.” Derek growled.

“What Derek didn’t tell her about me. What you can’t really surprised to see me. April must have told you I was on my way.”

“She did.” Derek narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well at least she’s talking to you.” Addison scoffed she won’t even take my calls.”

“I wonder why?” Derek snorted in derision.

“I’m just going to go.” Meredith felt helpless standing between who was obviously Derek’s wife and she assumed the mother of his daughter.

“You don’t have to go.” Derek told her.”

“Yes I do and I would apricate it if you left me alone. Married and a grown daughter how the fuck do I always find myself in these positions.”  She threw her hands up and stormed out of the hospital.

“Go back to New York Addie” Derek growled.

“No can do Derek Richard called me here.”

“And where’s Mark?”

“Who knows.” Addison shrugged. “you have to talk to me at some point Derek.”

“No I really don’t.” he denied.

“Fine.” She huffed but I will be back in the morning I’m at the Waldorf and for now I’m going to see April.”

“Yeah good luck with that I doubt she’ll let you in.”

“She can’t hate me that much.”

“She dyed her hair so she wouldn’t look like you.” Derek taunted her.

“What?” Addison gasped feeling as though she’d been slapped across the face.

“Well your actions do have consequences Addison.” Derek glared at her and with out another word left the hospital. Leaving A stunned Addison rooted to the spot.

She dashed the tears from her cheeks and hurried out the door and to her car. She needed to talk to her daughter. She found her way to April’s apartment hoping she was there. She knocked and knocked but had no answer. Maybe she was at Mercy West.

She made her way to the hospital and asked a Nurse to point her in April’s direction. She saw her daughter leaning against a nurses station going over a chart. Just as Derek had said she’d dyed her hair. Her luscious red locks were no a mousy brown.

“April.” She came up behind her.

“Mom.” April whipped around and stared at the other woman. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I told you I was coming.” Addison pointed out.

“Yes that is true but to track me down in the hospital really.” Her eyes snapped.

“You have to talk to me sometime.”

“I really don’t and this is where I work.” April pointed out. “You might be a world class surgeon but I’m just an intern I can’t handle your drama right now.”

“Fine I’m staying at the Waldorf please come see me.” Addison scribbled a room number down on a piece of paper and handed it to April who reluctantly took it. “I met the mistress.”

April rolled her eyes “That’s nice now I have work to do.” Her mother turned to leave a sad look crossing her face but April hardened her heart to her.

“So that was Mommy dearest you know I find it weird that in all the years I’ve known you I’ve never met either of your parents.” Jackson said coming up beside her. He’d seen April talking to the woman he knew must be here mother but had stood back.

“Nothing unusual there.” April sighed. “You met my grandma and that’s what’s important.”

“I love your grandma.”

“So do I.” April smiled thinking of the older woman. “It’s hard being so far from her. She’s all alone in that big house now.”

“Maybe you can go back and see her for thanksgiving.”

“Yeah Maybe.” April nodded thinking of how nice it would be to be back in New York for Thanksgiving.

“So are you going to go and see your mom?”

“I don’t know.” April shook her head. “I just don’t know.”

“What is stopping you?”

“I know she’s going to try and justify it.” She sighed. “She’ll say he was ignoring her she’ll say she needed someone she’ll say she was tired of coming second. The thing is she won’t see how big of a hypocrite she’s being.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean that’s how I felt my whole life. Both of them ignored me for the most part so why should I feel bad when he’s giving her a dose of her own medicine. She didn’t seem to care when he was doing it to me and she did it to so….” She trailed off shrugging.

“I have to go check on Mrs. Levi. Thanks for letting me vent.” He watched her go so broken and he wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he knew he couldn’t make those promises. He just couldn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so hope you enjoyed this chapter next up a giant blow up between Addison and April is heading our way. Okay so a reviewer was talking about how April may differ from Cannon April. She’s the good girl because she was always craving her parents approval. Yet she’s sassy and bold I mean who wouldn’t be growing up with Amelia Shepherd right. As for the the part of her character yes she is still “Innocent” but not for the reason’s she gives on the show. This will come into play in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

April found herself standing outside her mother’s door, she lifted her hand to knock and then stopped herself. She dropped her fist and stared at the door. What would she say, why was she even standing here? She shook her head and swallowed finally she knocked on the door.

“April.” Addison smiled opening the door.

“Mom.” April said curtly

Addison sighed shutting the door and turning towards her daughter. “Thank you for coming.”

“I came to put an end to this.  File divorce papers go back to New York let everyone move on.”

“I can’t do that. I have to fight for my family. For your father. I’ve been with him since I was fifteen.” She sat down on the bed and wrung her hands. “Don’t you want us to be together?”

“Oh no don’t use that on me. I’m an adult out of the house with a life of my own. Actually I never even lived with you two. Sure I would love to have an intact family who wouldn’t but you two divorcing that really doesn’t effect me. I don’t have happy mommy and Daddy memories floating around to keep me warm and fuzzy at  night.”

“So why are you so hell bent on hating me?”

“I can’t stand cheaters. You wanted out fine leave but to cheat that is inexcusable.  I can forgive a divorce cheating not so much.”

“But you’re still talking to your father.” Addison scoffed.

“Oh me and him have went toe to toe believe me but the diffrance is you are the one who broke it and don’t give me the crying he ignored you line because you ignored me my whole life and so did he unless it was convenient to pull out the perfect daughter. I’m through.” She broke. “I can’t be the perfect one anymore. “ A sob wrecked her body.

“April.” Addison moved towards her.

“No.” April held up her hand. “Anyone else. And I would try to brush it off and he probably would too but Mark, you slept with his best friend a man I see as an uncle and you slept with him. That is nasty.” April Spat. “Now I’ve said my part. Do what you want with it. I have a life to get back to.” She turned to leave.

“So you’re just taking your father’s side then.”

“I’m…” April turned and looked at the other woman. “I’m living my life away from your drama and you know what he’s not so bad he told me not to hate you so maybe you should think about that. He isn’t poisoning me against you . you did that all on your own. Your choices did that. I have issues with him and I will deal with them but me and you are issues just might be unfixable.” With that April was gone.

Addison stared at the closed down and fell to the bed crying. Sobbing for her broken fractured lost family. What had she done.  She’d lost her husband, she’d lost her daughter, she’d lost mark and she’ d lost the child she’d almost kept. But she’d wanted another baby with Derek not a baby with Mark.”

She fell to the bed lost in all her sorrow.

April found herself at Jackson’s once again he was her safe place to land. “Hey.” He opened the door. “Crying again I see.”

“ I confronted my mother.” She whispered as he gathered her into his arms.

“Didn’t go well?” He asked.

“I didn’t give her chance to really say anything I told her what happened made us basically unfixable. I can’t stand cheaters Jackson I just can’t.”

“April.” He sighed. Pulling her to the couch and settling her down handing her some Kleenex. He knelt beside her and took her hands. “She’s your mother, she loves you in her own screwy messed up way she loves you.”

“I know that but sometimes that isn’t enough.”

“April look at me.” Jackson lifted her face to his. “She is here she loves you she is fighting for you please for me just for me give her a chance. I would kill if my father was here fighting for me.”

“That’s the thing though is she really fighting for me or is she just trying to save her perfect shiny marriage and save face. She tries to act like she isn’t her parents but Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd is more her father’s daughter then she ever wants to admit.”

“April I wish I had a simple answer for you but she is reaching out to you so I think he do factor into her decisions as much as it feels like you don’t.” Jackson stood up and settled down next to her. He pulled her close and let her head fall on his shoulder. All he wanted to do was to protect her. He knew he couldn’t though. He wished her parents hadn’t hurt her so deeply.

It was another thing he and April had bonded over. Parental disinterest. She loved her parents he knew that. He loved his father. Though he barely ever heard from the man. Then their was his mother. He adored her but when life brought her a case she forgot all else existed. She had forgotten many important events in his life.” He silently thought of how similar they both were to Meredith Grey but he figured he probably shouldn’t mention that to April.

“Thank you.” April whispered.

“For what?” he looked down at her.

“Always being there for me. Knowing what to say. Never letting me down. You are my safe spot.” Before he could say anything he noticed her eyes were closed. She’d fallen asleep. His heart gave a lurch. He was her safe place and he was glad for that but did she love him the way he loved her or did she just see him as her best friend. He knew he was out of April’s league she could have anyone she was sweet, she was amazing. He was an Avery but he could never compare to her.

He watched her sleep. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He slept that way all night. Her leaning against him , and he would do it every night for the rest of his life if it meant having April by his side.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so yeah April isn’t happy with Addison. For the guest reviewer. Yes this is a Merder story ultimately but it does follow cannon points kind of I may break after the divorce papers discussed more next chapter and how April effects them. Will we see Derek and Meredith yes but this is April’s story the other people are all to the side


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

“She hates me.” Addison said looking at Derek. “Here these are the divorce papers sign them and I’ll sign them. The ball is in your court Derek.”

“What do you mean she hates you?”

“She told me my cheating was inexcusable and she doesn’t know if our relationship can be fixed she said a lot more but that was the gist of it. She hates me and I think this has a lot more to do with the fact that we let your mother raise her. “

“We were babies.” Derek sighed.

“She said we ignored her, her whole life. Did we ignore her Derek?”

“Yeah maybe.” Derek sighed. “We were so young.”

“She wants out of our drama, I want you Derek I made mistakes but so did you. So the ball is your court. Do what you will but I don’t know our daughter she’s I need to fix us. For us for her. I don’t know.” She sighed.

He watched her go. The papers weighing down in his hand. He remembered April as a baby. He remembered April as a toddler then her was gone to College and he wasn’t around as much as he felt he should have been. He missed out on her childhood. By the time they married she was already fifteen and had chosen to stay with his mother. He’d missed out on a lot but he promised he’d make up for it now. She was in Seattle he was in Seattle it was time for them to be a family.

April found him waiting by her door. She sighed as she unlocked the door. “Why are you here?”

“Your mother gave me divorce papers.” He sighed following her into the apartment.

“Yeah.” She put her purse and coat down. “So did you sign them?”

“Not yet she’s still my wife we’ve been together well for almost 27 years married for eleven. We share a daughter. That’s a lot of history to just throw away.”

“No I’ll tell you what I told her do not use me as an excuse to make this decision. You either stay married to her because that’s what you want or you divorce her I’m not going to be some pawn in your sick twisted game. I don’t care if you two divorce. Hell I don’t care if you date your little intern though I still find that highly disturbing.”  She shook her head. “What I do care about is the fact that she cheated with Mark. What I care about is the fact that you ran and then started a new relationship before you were even divorced. You are both wrong and I’m so disappointed in both of you so think of that. Divorce don’t. but don’t put that on me and don’t put it on Meredith either.”

“Are you really defending Meredith.” Derek watched her in aw.”

“She’s innocent in this. I may not like the situation but as far as she knew you were single. I’m sure she’s still perusing you and that’s wrong but you broke her so I’ll give her a pass. Fix this mess before you make it bigger.  Mom or Meredith the balls in your court.” She said echoing the words Addison had told her earlier that day.

“I just don’t know.”

“Well I can’t make that decision for you so make up your mind and go home because I Have a long day tomorrow so out.” She sighed.

“Right I’ll talk to you later.” He kissed her cheek and left the apartment.

April leaned against the door and closed her eyes. He needed to pick and a part of her the part that was still the little kid wanted him to pick her mother. The larger more adult part of her knew that would be a disaster. On the other hand she didn’t want a step mother who was basically her age. This was all one giant mess.

Derek sat out in his car. The divorce paper’s taunting him. Addison or Meredith. Addison or Meredith. Who did he pick. Addison and him had history. She’d cheated though cheated with Mark. Meredith he loved her or so he believed but April was upset at the age thing and he guessed she maybe had a point.  This was a mess one giant overflowing mess. Did he sign or didn’t he? The decision was too hard.

“So did your parents decide what they are doing?” Jackson asked April the next day at work.

“Don’t know don’t care. All I know is that my mom gave him divorce papers and I told him to sign or not to but that was up to him and to leave me out of that.”

“Probably for the best.” Jackson looked up at her from the chart he was going over.  “Have you talked to your mother?”

“No.” she sighed and jotted something down on a chart. “Not yet, I just I don’t know she gave him divorce papers so I guess I’ll see what she decides after that. Will she stay or will she leave as soon as they are signed. I think that will be my hint on the direction our relationship will be taking. I just I have work so lets not discuss this anymore okay. “

“Yeah you’re right so drinks at Joe’s tonight?”

“Yeah okay  Drinks at Joes” April agreed maybe she did need to let her hair down for a little bit. Maybe just maybe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so here we are April and Derek had a lengthy chat or once again April laid it out and didn’t let the parent talk LOL I’m leaning towards breaking with Cannon here and just having Derek sign the papers but Addison still stay in Seattle for April.


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“He signed them I guess I’m on the next plane to New York.”

April turned to see her mother standing behind her. “What are you doing here I thought I told you not to bother me at work.” April sighed.

“Your chief called me about a case so I guess you’ll have to see me around for the day.”

“Whatever.” April turned back to her chart.

“Did you even hear me he signed the papers.”

“Yes I did hear you what do you want me to do about it. Have fun in New York now goodbye.” With that April gathered her charts and left her mother standing there.

“Why are you charting in an on call room”  Jackson asked her later that day when he finally found her.

“Hiding from my mother.”

“your mom is here?” Jackson asked sitting down beside her.

“Yep some case didn’t ask I guess my dad signed the papers so she’ll be flying out soon. Whatever.” April shrugged her hair falling around her like a curtain as she bent over the paperwork.

“Are you okay?”

“It is what it is they made their decision and now we all move on with the rest of our lives. “

“Right.” Jackson watched her. She wouldn’t admit it he knew that but he could see the shuttered little child in  her soul breaking.  

“So anyway I’m hiding in here doing the charts.”

“Okay well it’s actually lunch time and Logan is looking for those charts so you better get them to him.”

“Right.” April hopped off the bed and left the room. “Thanks for finding me Jackson.

“Anytime.” He said. Softly as he watched her leave the room.

“Oh Shepherd there you are I’ve been looking all over for those charts.” Dr. Logan said taking them from her grasp.

“just updating them.”

“Okay well go get some lunch and then you’re on Doctor Montgomery’s service so chop to it.”

“Right…” April trailed off it’s not like she could really refuse the order.                           

“Now Shepherd.” Logan snapped.

April went on her way seething knowing her mother was pulling a power play by requesting her on her service.

In the cafeteria April found Jackson Reed and Charles sitting down for lunch she grabbed something for herself and joined them.

“So I heard your mother is in the hospital today.” Reed said

“Yeah you heard right.” April stabbed at her salad.

“Well the Salad didn’t do anything to you.” Charles pointed out as April looked up at him and glared. “Whoa okay then.” Charles backed away. “Dude she’s scary.”

 “Heard you’re working for her too.” Reed snipped.

April threw her fork down and looked around the table. “I didn’t ask for this okay I didn’t ask for any of this so just let me eat my salad in peace before I Have to go see my mother.” That effectively shut up the table.

“You’re right Scary.” Reed nodded.

 “Ah Doctor Shepherd good to see you.” Addison said looking at her daughter.  As April came into the room after finishing her lunch.

“Dr. Montgomery what do we have?”

“Molly Thompson today we’re just checking her stats. Our goal is to keep her stable and if need be transfer to Seattle Grace. She will probably need surgery for the baby but at this point the baby is too young and I’d like to get her at least past Christmas before considering it.”

“And what will she be doing when you go back to New York?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it won’t we Molly.” Addison smiled at the patient.

“Yes Doctor Montgomery. “ Molly smiled.

Somehow April made it though the day with her mother. Running labs looking at ultrasounds it was all routine if you didn’t count the frosty atmosphere that surrounded them.

At the end of the day the two women walked out of the hospital. “So that woman’s baby needs help and you’re going to be in New York who is going to help her?”

“Seattle Grace and Mercy West both have great Neo natal teams, and Maybe just maybe I’ll be staying around you never know April.” With those words it was Addison who left April standing rooted to the spot.

“Hey earth to April.”  Jackson said looking at April

“What huh?”

“You seem like you are a million miles away are you okay?”

“Yeah, no …” she shook her head. “I need a drink Joe’s?”

“Yeah lets go my treat. A prize for not yelling at your mother.”

“Oh it was a close one.” April shook her head. She got into her car. Jackson in his and they both drove towards Emerald bar. They made their way inside and took their seats. Ordering their drinks April noticed Meredith down at the other end drinking copious amounts and staring at the door.

“What’s her issue?” Jackson asked.

“What you think I’m friends with Meredith Grey I’ve met the woman once. You know her better then I do.” April pointed out.

“Is she okay?”

“Again how would I even know that.” She took a drink and let herself be soothed by the liquor going down her throat.  “Ah just what I needed.”

“Meredith he’ll come he has to come. He wouldn’t actual pick Satan.” A woman with curly black hair could be heard saying.

“She’s his wife Cristina his wife. He has a wife.” Meredith took another shot of tequila.

So the other woman was named Cristina April put that away for later before downing her drink and ordering another. She wrapped her hands around it and got off the stool.

“Where are you going?” Jackson hissed.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you.” April said walking towards Meredith’s goup and sitting down next her even though Meredith didn’t seem to notice.

“Who are you?” a blond asked.

“Ah that’s for me to know and you to find out.” April said.  

“What?” the blond scrunched up her nose.

“You can stop with the drinking now he chose you.” April said taking the drink from In front of Meredith and downing it herself.

“Hey that was mine.” Meredith looked up at her and her mouth dropped well to be fair so had everyone else’s.  “You’re Derek’s daughter.”

“That I am and I doubt you’ll remember this in the morning but I figured I’d save your liver and tell you he signed the papers.” With that April slid off the bar stool and headed back towards Jackson.

“Wait.” The one named Cristina stopped her.

“You are McDreamy’s daughter, McDreamy has a daughter.”

“I guess if that’s what you call him.” April shrugged. “And before you ask I work at Mercy West as an intern.” She turned to leave again when all the pagers including hers she looked down at it and then over at Jackson.

“Looks like I’m coming with you so is he.” She pointed at Jackson. “All interns from Mercy West were told to go to Seattle Grace you guys have a giant trauma coming in and it’s all hands on deck. “Though you may want to get a banana bag first.” She said turning to Meredith.

“McDreamy has a daughter.” Cristina said still in aw. “I kind of like her. She seems as twisted as us.”

“Can’t like the daughter.” Meredith mumbled. Neither realized April had heard them.

“Ready?” she asked Jackson as she gathered her things.

“Yeah lets go.”  A group of interns on their journey to being full fledge doctors about to be hit with their first major crisis. Feels swirled in many of them. Lives were crushed lives were built all on one night and a few signatures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so next up we see the Train crash with a bit of a new twist and yeah so I hope you enjoyed this twisty chapter. If you are enjoying please leave a review helps with motivation. And thanks for everyone who has left reviews


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

April and Jackson made their way into Seattle Grace. It was bigger then Mercy West that was for sure.

“Okay any Mercy West interns follow me.” A short woman told them.

“That’s Bailey we call her the Nazi you better follow.” Cristina advised her.

April nodded grabbing Jackson’s arm and pulling him along with her as a few other Mercy West interns followed them.

“We have a train accident coming in you will do as the attendings and upper residents tell you. Is that clear.”  She snapped.

“Yes.” They echoed.

“Good I’m doctor Bailey and I’ll be in charge of you for now would you like to tell me who you are all?”

“Dr Jackson Avery.” Jackson said.

“Dr. April Shepherd.” April told her a few other interns gave their names. Bailey was watching the two of them though.

“You two with me.” Snapped.

“Yes.” April said as soon as the other interns disbursed.

“I am guessing by your names you are royal.”

April sighed and shook her head. “I’m doctor Shepherds daughter it’s true and he’s Harper Avery’s grandson but please we just want to learn.” April pleaded as Bailey narrowed her eyes at her.

“Fine but if I notice any favoritism…” Bailey trailed off getting nods from the two interns.  “Fine be out of my sight.” She dismissed them as April and Jackson left trying to find the locker room. Somehow they actually found it and grabbed some scrubs.

April noticed Meredith leaning against a locker as she changed into her scrubs.  “Meredith come with me.” She led the other woman out of the locker room. Luckily the other woman was already changed. She led her to a room and quickly got her set up with a banana bag. “There you’re all set.” She said getting ready to walk out of the door.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Listen I don’t like this situation or need a new mommy but you didn’t ask to be put in this position any more then I did.” April sighed walking out.

She ran smack dab into her father on the other side. “What are you doing here?”

“Mercy west interns were called in on the train crash case.”

“No I know that but in that room?”

“Or your girlfriend got really drunk waiting for you to make your decision. So I was putting a banana bag in for her.” April shrugged.

“You were what? Why are you being nice? I’m guessing your mother told you?”

“I’m not repeating myself and I wish people would stop asking my why I’m being nice I’m a nice person damn it. And yes she told me now I have to get back to the pit before that resident Bailey has my head.”

Derek peeked into the room and saw Meredith sitting on the bed. “Hi.” She gave a little wave.

“Hi.” He smiled. At her. “So I heard you’re drunk.”

“Ah just a little.” She giggled. “Your daughter patched me right up.” She gestured to her arm.

“Yeah I heard that too.” He chuckled.

He sat down next to her. “Listen I don’t have much time Ambulance’s are rushing here as we speak but I did sign the papers. I picked you.”

“Yeah that’s what April said. Though I don’t know why she is being so nice to me it’s weird.”

“She’s nice damn it.” As she just told me.” Derek chuckled. “I mean I’m sure she’s not your biggest fan but still she is a good person.”

“Yeah you raised a good person.” Meredith muttered.

“Ah I can’t really take the credit for that.” Derek shook his head. “That’s my mother.”

“Well she raised you so..” Meredith shrugged earning a smile from Derek just as their pagers went off and they hurried to the pit.

“Oh good you two joined us. Dr. Shepherd we have multiple head injury’s coming in and we just got a call that an emergency is ten minuets out that will take all our attendings so stick around.” She turned to Meredith. “You no touching patients until I see a blood evaluation. Where did you get that Banana bag?”

“the female doctor Shepherd the daughter.”

“Ah she’s seems smart.” Bailey nodded seeing the youngest Shepherd evaluating patients.”

Just then Addison walked in. “Doctor Gray.” She snapped seeing the younger woman.

“Doctor Montgomery.”  She nodded.

“Are you drunk?”

“Yes I was off when we got the pages. Your daughter set me up.” She nodded towards April.”

“What is she doing here.” Addison muttered going towards April.

“Okay Mr. Cousin you’ll be fine just a few scraps and we’ll get that arm sat for you.” April told her patient.”

“What are you doing here?” Addison snapped.

“All Mercy West staff were called to Settle Grace why aren’t you on a plane?”

“Richard offered me a contract I’m thinking of taking it. You helped Meredith.”

“I did.” April looked at her mother. “So staying you hate the rain.”

“I do.” Addison agreed. “you’re here though and I really have nothing left for me in New York so I guess this is where I am.” She walked away as Karev called her to the side of a pregnant patient.

April watched her go. She was staying for her. Or maybe so she wouldn’t be lonely but still she was staying and April could feel her heart thawing just a little.

“Did you see that case that just came in the man and woman on that pole?” Jackson came up beside her.

“no what?” April looked around.

“Already took them off. You okay?”

“My mother is staying and I was nice to Meredith again.” She shrugged. She quickly walked to her next patient

Jackson followed, her. “Your mother really?”

“Yeah she said it was for me figure it’s actually probably because she’ll be lonely but I guess we will see.”

“That’s all you can do.” Jackson agreed. Just then a woman stumbled in holding her head. April rushed forward catching her before she could fall. “

Ma’am are you okay?”

“I feel down three flights of stairs I don’t know how I even got here.”

“Did you lose consciousness at any point?”

“Yes.”

“Jackson I need your help.”

Jackson hurried over and they quickly got scans and everything else needed for the woman. All the attendings were working on the crash victims and April could see this woman had a swelling brain along with a bad laceration and probably a broken arm.

“Can I help?” April looked up to see Meredith coming towards her.

“Did Bailey clear you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay we need to get a nuro attending down here my dad is of course tied up with the big case so who should we page?”

“Shadow Shepherd?”

“Who?”

“Oh that’s just what we call him.” Meredith flagged down a nurse and told them to page the Neuro surgeon. Just then the woman started to seeze

“Shoot.” April got her steady. “Her pupil has blown. “ she instructed the nurses on what to give her hoping to stabilize her until the attending could get there just then the attending showed up and April gave him a quick run down.

“Okay Doctor Shepherd you’re with me.” She ran to catch up.  Five hours later she came out of the surgery. And headed towards the bit.

“So I heard you did an amazing job and helped save a woman’s life today?” she looked over to see Doctor Bailey.

“I did what any doctor would do.”

“You were calm you got done what needed to be done didn’t hesitate and kept the patient stable until you could get her to the OR. To bad you’re not one of my interns you’re going places Shepherd.”

April watched her walk away and literally ran into Jackson. “Whoa.” He steadied her.

“Pretty sure Bailey just complimented me.”

“Well take that with pride she doesn’t compliment easily.” Derek said coming up behind his daughter. “I heard what you did today good job April I’m proud of you we’ll make a Neuro Goddess out of you yet.” He smirked.

“Meredith and Jackson helped.” She yawned.

“Okay our shift is over you’re about to fall asleep on your feet time to get you home.” Jackson said.

“Right but could you drive me don’t think I could keep my eyes open.”

“Of course.” Jackson started to lead her away but Derek’s voice stopped him.

“I don’t think we’ve met before Doctor Derek Shepherd April’s father and you are?”

“Doctor Jackson Avery April’s best friend. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get her home before she falls asleep on her feet.

Derek watched them go wide eyed as he felt Meredith come up beside him. “Was that Jackson Avery?”

“Yes do you know him?”

“Of course I know him we grew up together well kind of he’s Harper Avery’s grandson.”

“Really he said him and April were best friends I’ve never even heard his name though.”

“Where did she go to school?”

“Harvard.”

“Well that is probably where they met all Avery’s go to Harvard. I’m going home are you coming with me?”

“Huh yeah.” He smiled kissing her. He was happy to have Meredith back in his life but at the same time he was so so confused how the hell was April best friends with and Avery and he never even knew.

Jackson got April home and tucked into bed before he found himself crashing on her couch. Luckily Mercy West had told all train crash interns to take the next day off so they could catch up on their sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried adding a few more Meredith and Derek scenes to this chapter so hope they satisfy. So hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns. Next up Savvy and Wiess are in town and Derek Addison and April will go out to dinner. Plus more Merder scenes.


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

 “So have you talked to either of your parents lately?” Jackson asked as he found April sitting alone at a lunch table a few days later.

“No. Dad is too wrapped up in his relationship with Meredith and mom is well you know I actually don’t know what my mom is doing the balls in her court she has my number knows where I am. Haven’t heard from her and she hadn’t made any surprise visits to Mercy West so.” She shrugged. Stabbing her salad.

“Are you ever going to forgive her?”

“Maybe, probably, honestly I don’t know.” She sighed. “But for now I need to get back to work so let me finish my food in peace.”

“Okay then.” Jackson looked at her as she shoved a forkful of salad in her mouth. Just then her phone went off.

“Oh look it’s my father.”

“Hello.”

“April are you on call tonight?”

“No.”

“Well Weiss and Savvy are in town and me and your mother are going out to dinner with them we’d like you to join us.”

“And how does Meredith feel about you going to dinner with your ex Wife?”

“haven’t really talked to her about it.”

“Well don’t you think maybe that would be a good idea I mean you are dating her now right?”

“Yes, and yeah I guess I should talk to her. So will you come?”

“Yeah okay I’ll meet you at Seattle Grace tonight.”  She put her phone down. “Seriously what do I always feel like the adult talking to children whenever I talk to my parents.”

“Why are you going to Seattle Grace tonight?” Jackson asked.

“Some of my parents friends from Seattle are in town.

“Awkward.”

“tell me about it. Okay now I really need to go.” April gathered her things and hurried away slightly dreading the night.

“Did you know our daughter is friends with an Avery?” Derek asked as he met Addison at the elevators.

“What?”

“Friends with an Avery April you know our daughter?

“No I did no know that.” Addison sighed. “but it seems there is a lot I don’t know about our daughter. I bet your mother knows.

“Oh come on that would be an easy bet to win. She’s coming to dinner with us tonight?”

“Your mother.”

“No of course no April.”

“Oh that’s a surprise did you bribe her.”

“Of course I didn’t bribe her she’s not five. I have to get to surgery I’ll talk to you later.”  Derek walked away spotting Meredith at the nurses desk.

“Can I talk to you please?”

“Um sure just let me finish this chart really quick.” Derek nodded and leaned against the desk waiting for Meredith to finish. She handed the chart over to the nurse and turned to him.  “Okay what did you want to talk about?” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an on call room.  “Oh so this is what you wanted to talk about.” She smirked kissing him.

“No.” he smiled pulling away. “I just wanted us somewhere private in case you yelled.

“And why am I yelling?”

“Well you see the thing is me and Addie have some friends here from New York. We were planning to go out to dinner with them tonight. Well and April to.”

“Okay.” Meredith looked at him expectedly.

Derek sighed. “I didn’t know how to tell you I mean going to dinner with my ex wife but April said I had to tell you so I’m telling you.”

“Smart girl that daughter of yours.”

“That she is.” Derek agreed.

“I didn’t expect her to be nice to me.”

Derek chuckled. “Well that’s April though I doubt she will ever really like you but hell I don’t seem to know my own daughter well so what do I know maybe she’ll end up another one of your twisted sisters.”

“That would be weird best friends with the boyfriends daughter.” Meredith chuckled.

“Yeah maybe.” Derek sighed.

“Anyway have a good time with your dinner.”

“You mean you’re not mad?”

“What am I going to be mad about? You told me it’s not like you’re hiding it or that I can pretend you didn’t have a life before me. I mean there is a whole human out there that combines your DNA with Addison’s that’s a pretty big indicator you had a life before.”

“Love you.” Derek kissed her as he walked out of the on call room. A part of him silently thanking April for talking sense into him.

April found herself standing in the lobby of Seattle Grace waiting for her parents later that night. “April it’s so good to see you. Ooh you changed your hair.” She turned to see Savvy coming towards her.

“hi Sav.” She hugged the older woman. “Where’s Wiess?”

“He’s coming? So I heard you’re an intern at Mercy West now didn’t want to follow your parents to Seattle Grace?”

“I actually got the job before they came out here but no I wouldn’t have followed them to Seattle Grace.” She gave a tight smile as she saw her parents and Wiess approaching.

“Good we’re all here lets get going since Sav can’t eat after ten PM.” April gave a confused look but her mother shook her head.

They all made their way to a near bye restaurant and settled in for their meal. “So I heard you did a good save the other day during the train derailment.” Addison addressed her daughter.

“It was nothing.” April shrugged blushing.

“Taking after her parents already you’ll have another world renowned surgeon before long have you decided on a specility yet?” Weiss asked.

“No I’m leaning towards Neuro but at the same time dads in Neuro and Aunt Amyis too I’d like to carve my own path. She ignored her father’s grimace at his younger sister’s name.

“You know you and Derek are the only one’s who can call her that.” Addison laughed.

“Yeah well I’m her favorite sister.” April joked.  Causing another grimace to come across Derek’s face and this time Addison’s too.

“You’re not her sister.”

“Well that’s an inside joke.” April shrugged. She was only eight years younger then Amy they were raised together more sisters then aunt an niece. It was just how the cards fell.

The dinner was soon finished the atmosphere now tense. “thank you for coming.” Derek kissed his daughters cheek.

“You are welcome.” She gave her mother a brief hug before she separated from them and headed to her car. She let the cold air hit her. She closed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars that next week she’d be back in New York for Thanksgiving surrounded by her family. Her grandmother’s apple pie all her cousin’s running around. Her aunts. Yes it would be good to be home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N next up April and Jackson are getting ready to fly to New York but first April must deal with some parental issues.


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Jackson asked as they finished up with their rounds for the day and headed towards the locker rooms to change.

“Going home to see my grandma and the aunts. I think Amelia will be there. What are you doing?”

“Well I was going to see my mother but she just informed me she go this big case so I’m probably just going to work here.” Jackson shrugged.

“Oh no you’re not.” April shook her head. “You’re going to come home with me. Go book a ticket you’re going the Shepherd thanksgiving.”

“Are you sure.”

“Of course I am do you think my grandma would ever turn you away. My grandma loves you.”

“Okay but I’m changing your ticket to first class.”

“I knew there was a reason we were friends.” April winked at him. Sure she could have bought her own first class ticket but she hated spending money and Jackson knew that so he liked to spoil her from time to time.

He chuckled and wished he was brave enough to kiss her.

Later that night at home April dialed her grandmother’s number. “Hello.”

“Hi Grandma.”

“Oh hello dear you’re still coming for Thanksgiving right your father has begged off something about not leaving his new girlfriend alone. I told him he could bring her but he said she doesn’t do family well.”

“hmm yes I’m coming and I’m bringing Jackson too.”

“Oh Jackson good I can’t wait to see him it seems like forever.”

“Grandma you saw him a few months ago before we moved to Seattle.”

“See Forever.” Carolyn said.

“Okay grandma I’ll see you in a few days.”

She chuckled at her grandmother’s antics as she put the phone down. So her father wasn’t going home for thanksgiving and was staying because of Meredith Grey. The good will she’d been feeling towards the other woman slowly slipped away.

she decided it was time to call her father.

“Hello.” Derek answered

“Hi.”

April said trying to figure out what she was going to say. Why did she care so much. Maybe because Holidays were the one time of year her father was around, and this year everything was different. Her father was with Meredith. Her mother was. Her heart dropped. She’d forgotten about Addison what would Addison do. Maybe see Archer but it wasn’t like she was close to the captain or Bizzy. It also wasn’t like she could ask her grandmother to invite her to dinner. Carolyn might be forgiving many things but cheating on her only son wasn’t one of them.

“April It’s good to hear from you.” Derek said.

“Yeah um. So grandma just told me that you weren’t coming to thanksgiving even though she invited you and Meredith both. And I’m trying not to be hurt about that but you know it really sucks that you aren’t coming to one of the only things you usually show up for and it’s what because your new girlfriend doesn’t do family. That is just a little pathetic.”

She didn’t know where the words came from they just spilled forth.

“April.” Derek sighed. “Meredith needs me. Her mother Is in a home she doesn’t speak to her father she has no siblings. She needs me.”

“Well maybe I need you too. If you don’t start seeing that then maybe one day it will be me saying me and my father don’t talk. Have fun with Meredith. You know I was really starting to like her. Now I’m just not sure.”

“You’re acting like a brat you know that.” Derek said.

“As true as that may be you’re not acting the greatest either.” April said “Good bye dad.” She hung up the phone and covered her face with her hands letting out a sob. She really needed to talk to her mother but for the moment she just needed to cry.

The next morning she woke up and made sure she was packed before jumping in the shower. One more shift and then her and Jackson were on the plane to New York. She got out the shower quickly dressed grabbed her suitcase and hurried out the door. She realized she had time to see her mother so she hurried up to her room and knocked on the door.

“April.” Addison said in surprise when she opened the door to see her daughter.

“Mom.” April gave her a weak smile as she walked into the room.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I just wanted to come and apologize to you?”

“For what?”

“leaving you alone over thanksgiving I should have thought that you’d have no where to go and now dad isn’t going to New York and is staying here and I’m just sorry for not thinking.”

“Oh April it’s fine I’m going to head to California have thanksgiving with Naomi and Sam I figured you’d want to be with the Shepherds and It’s fine I’m sorry your father isn’t going to be there.”

“Thank you.” April chocked out trying to hold back the tears.  She reached out and hugged her mother. “I love you she whispered.

“I love you too.” Addison relished holding her daughter in her arms and knew there was a lot of things the two of them needed to work out but this was step in the right direction.

“I have to get to work and then it’s straight to the airport so I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Okay have a good time.” Addison said.

April finally made her way to the hospital and hurried into her scrubs. “Ready for tonight?”  Jackson asked.

“What’s tonight?” Reed asked.

“Me and April are leaving for New York and her family thanksgiving.

“Are you two dating?”

“No.” Jackson chuckled. He didn’t notice the way April was looking at him if he had maybe he wouldn’t have felt that pang in his heart. 

“Then why are you going home with her?”

“We have been best friends for years.” Jackson shrugged. “wouldn’t be the first time I went to her grandma’s house.”

“You two are strange.” Reed shook her head.

“Thank you.” Jackson smiled.

“Weird.” Reed shook her head as she walked away.

Jackson and April both burst out into laughter. “To answer your question my suit case is in the locker room.” April said as soon as she caught her breath.

“Okay mine’s in the car so guess we’re all set.

“Yeah my grandma is excited to see you and my dad isn’t coming.”

“So once again I don’t get to meet Derek Shepherd.”

“Well  you met him the other day and I think confused him a great deal.” April chuckled.

“Yeah but I want to really meet him.”

“Oh Jackson you’ll just confuse him more. He doesn’t know me well. Hell he’s picking his girlfriend over coming home even knowing how precarious our relationship is now. If he cared he’d ask but he hasn’t mentioned you to me so.” April shrugged.

“Sorry.” Jackson touched her shoulder.

“It is what it is.” She shrugged. “Okay work so we can leave.” She blew out a breath and headed on her way. Jackson shook his head. How could Derek break her so much.

Later that night Jackson and April made their way to the airport. April let herself fall into the first class seat. Jackson chucked at her. “Enjoying yourself.”

“Why yes I am.” She said. Leaning her head back as the plane took off. “New York here we come.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay next up time for the Shepherd sisters and grandmother.


	14. Chapter 14

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

They landed in New York and Gathered their luggage when April spotted her Aunt Kathleen. Aunt Kathy.” She said rushing into the other woman’s arms. “Oh I’ve missed you.

“I’ve missed you so much baby girl.” Kathleen looked her Niece over. “oh you dyed your pretty hair.” She said sadly.

“Yeah.” April shrugged seemed like time for a change.”

“Oh Jackson so good to see you again.” Kathleen hugged him.

“It’s good to see you to Kathleen.” Jackson smiled as they headed towards the car.

“Mom has cooking like a fiend of course.” Kathleen said getting into the drivers seat as Jackson put the suit cases into the trunk of the car.

“That’s grandma.” April chuckled.

“Yes she’s really upset your father isn’t coming.”

“don’t remind me.” April grumbled. “Him and his little girlfriend.”

“So you don’t like her?” Kathleen looked over at her.

“I don’t hate her.” April sighed. “I just hate that he’s putting her over everything else.” She sighed.

“And your mother.”

“She’s in LA.”

“Oh I thought she stayed in Seattle.”

“She is but she went to LA to have Thanksgiving with some of her friends.”

“Oh that’s nice.” Kathleen said, though April knew she didn’t really mean it.

They chatted until Kathleen pulled into the driveway of the house April had grown up in. “I’ve go the luggage.” Jackson said jumping out of the car as April and Kathleen headed towards the door which was flung open and a beaming Carolyn stood there.

“Oh April.” She gathered her into a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.” She smiled. “And here’s Jackson it’s been to long.” She engulfed the man she saw as good as a son in her arms.

“Carolyn I’ve missed you thank you for inviting me.”

“Psht you know you’re always invited here. Now you two come in come in that wind is getting bitter. Kathleen thank you for picking them up Levi and Lacey are playing in the back yard and Victor is watching tv in the living room. “

Kathleen nodded and went to find her children and husband.

“ Okay you two, you will both be in April’s room I hope that’s okay.” April and Jackson shared a look. “What could they really say to that. “It’s fine Grandma.” April assured her not like they hadn’t shared a bed before. “Okay lets get these bags upstairs before my arms fall off.” Jackson teased. He headed up the stairs to where he knew April’s old room was located.  As he leaves Carolyn addresses her granddaughter. “Dear can you help me in the kitchen?”

“Of course.” April knows her grandmother doesn’t really need help but wants to talk about Derek, Meredith and Addison.  “Okay ask away.” She smirks as she starts to cut up apples for a pie.

“Well it’s just, what is she like?”

“Meredith?”

“Yes her.”

April lets out a breath. “Honestly I don’t know much about her. Her mother has Alztimers, her father isn’t in her life. She doesn’t do family well. She’s a few years older having taken some time off somewhere in her college years. She’s an only child. Though I guess her father could have kids. She is an intern like me only at Seattle Grace. She lives with a few of her intern friends in the house her mother owned.” April stopped speaking. “That’s all I know about her really.” She shrugged.

“Not much.” Carolyn muttered.

“No not much.” April agreed.  “His excuse is she doesn’t do family and he couldn’t leave her alone.” April whispered just a little bit broken.

“Oh baby.” Carolyn wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

“Woo it’s Aps.” April turned to see Amy standing beside her.

“Amy.” She shouted wrapping her arms around her favorite aunt.

“Amelia Joan Shepherd are you drunk?” Carolyn scolded her youngest daughter.

“Maybe just a little.” Amelia said holding her fingers up to show how little causing her mother to sigh. “hey at least I’m not high on pills.”

“Amelia.” April gasped.

“What it’s a joke.”

“Not funny.”

“Oh April you’re no fun anymore.”

April swallowed remembering an OD’d Amelia a frantic Derek a crying Carolyn.  “There is nothing funny about That. She snapped. “Grandma I need some fresh air.” She whirled on her heel and went outside.

“April.” Levi and Lacey raced up to her.

“Hello my darlings.” She scooped them into her arms.  She spent the rest of the afternoon in the back yard with them and hurried them all inside when Carolyn called them in for dinner. Now her other aunts and their spouses and children were also there.  “Aunt Nancy, Aunt Liz.” She smiled hugging the women.

The air was tense now between her and Amelia. “Everything okay?” Jackson whispered. April just gave a small nod.

“Fine.” She then tried to fend off questions from her aunts about Meredith Grace. Finally she became fed up the food was gone and people were starting to gather their plates when Nancy asked the question that sent her over the edge.

“So I’ve talked to your mother how can you be playing nice with the mistress?”

April slammed her plate down and glared at her aunt. “I’m playing nice as you put it because it’s the right thing to do. She didn’t know about my mother. She didn’t ask to be put in this position and why the fuck are you defending my mother she is the one who cheated you know.” She snapped. “Grandma I’m sorry dinner was lovely but I’m going to my room.” With that she fled the room and up the stairs.

“Well I never.” Nancy muttered.

“Really.” Jackson sighed. “She’s holding it together the best she can and you all just keep picking at her. Leave her alone.” He snapped turning to follow her up the stairs.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Carolyn looked at her oldest daughter.

“Me.” Nancy gasped.

“Least its not me this time.” Amelia snorted.

“AMELIA.” They all shouted.

Upstairs Jackson let himself into the room finding a crying April sitting on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at him. Tear tracks down her face.

“Hey don’t apologize.” He whispered gathering her into his arms and holding her close kissing the top of her head. “you did nothing wrong.”

“Nothing can be simple.” She sighed snuggling into his embrace. “I just want simple.”

“We weren’t built for simple.” He sighed. “Get changed for bed.” He pulled her up and watched her go with her PJ’s in her arms.

“thank you.” She whispered later that night as she snuggled down next to him the darkness enveloping them and neither of them making the move that they wanted to because would that ruin their friendship and plus they were in her grandmother’s house after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Next up Christmas but how will a tense Shepherd Christmas in Seattle go. Will Meredith and April get along?


	15. Chapter 15

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

Sooner they wished Jackson and April were back in Seattle, and the days and weeks slowly crept towards Christmas.

“I heard your mother has quints.” Reed said enviously.

“Seattle Grace always gets the best Surgery’s.” Charles groused .

“Well they do have world class doctors.” Jackson pointed out.

“So what do we have normal doctors?” Reed quired

“Yes.” April sighed. She knew world class and so did Jackson. “And as for the quints yes my mother just helped deliver them but sadly one of them has passed.

“Oh that’s too bad.” Reed’s face fell.

“Yes it is.” April nodded. “I have to go check on a paitent.” She got up to walk away and Jackson followed.

“Have you been talking to your mother?”

“Well of course I just told you about the quints didn’t I?”

“Well yes but about anything else?”

“No really.” She sighed. “She keeps trying to convince me that I need to help her pick out Christmas presents. Like a nice fleece blanket is going to say sorry for jumping into bed with your son’s best friend or something.”

“What?” Jackson snorted.

“Okay she didn’t say those exact words but it was close enough.” April grabbed a chart. “Have no idea what I’m doing for Christmas not like I can fly back to New York.

“Me and you can do something if your dad doesn’t offer.”

“we should still do something regardless I’m tired of waiting for his scraps of affection.” April sighed. She hadn’t talked much to Derek since returning from New York and she figured she probably should.

After work that night she decided to head over to Joe’s. she walked in and saw her dad and Meredith sitting there. She sighed and walked up to them sliding onto the bar stool beside them. She happened to notice her mother was sitting in a corner drinking something.

“Martini?” Joe asked.

“Yes thank you Joe.” April said. Derek turned to her as Joe slide the drink in front of her.

“April fancy seeing you here?”

“Ah figured you’d be here seems to be a favorite hang out.” Her eyes slide to Meredith.

Derek Grimaced. “Did you come here for a reason?”

“Didn’t know I needed one but yes I actually did I was wondering what the plans were for Christmas.” She sipped her drink and leveled a look at her father.

“Well…I …” Derek stuttered shooting looks at Meredith.

“You are of course invited over to my house.” Meredith cut in seeing the tension building between April and Derek. She knew that Thanksgiving had caused a giant Rift there. Her and Derek had gotten into their own fight about it.

_Derek what is wrong?” Meredith put her hand on his shoulder that Thanksgiving night._

_“April is mad at me for picking you and staying here instead of going to New York for Thanksgiving.” He looked up at her._

_She watched him. She bit her lip and she shook her head. “You should have went I am okay here. I had the group April needed you.”_

_“So do you.” Derek pointed out._

_“Yes but bad father and daughter relationships I get that. She’s been nothing but nice to me Derek even when I’m the wicked witch in her story. I understand her in a way you’ll never understand her.”_

Meredith shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at the Brunette beside her boyfriend. “Jackson can come too if he wants.”

“Oh um thanks…” April looked at her for a moment. “Any certain time?”

“Any time you get there.” Meredith shrugged.

“Okay.” April slipped off the stool and headed towards her mother.

“You just invited my daughter to your house for Christmas.”   


“I did I would think you would be happy you seemed to be floundering there.” Meredith pointed out.

“I am.” Derek sighed. “It’s just complicated I don’t know how to handle her anymore.”

“She’s trying Derek I’m trying Maybe you should try.” Meredith snapped getting off the stool and heading towards Cristina and Izzy.

Addison looked up at her daughter and smiled. “Hey Hot buttered rum?”

“No thanks.” April wrinkled her nose.

“Your lose so about that blanket.”

“Mom.” April sank into the chair. “Grandma doesn’t want a present from you, Aunt Liz, Aunt Nancy, Aunt Amelia nor Aunt Kathleen want presents from you. Okay they are not your family anymore.”

“They have been my family for years longer then you’ve been alive.” Addison whispered brokenly

“Yes well you lose somethings. Sorry to sound harsh now I’m going to be with Dad for Christmas and I thought maybe me and you could do Christmas Eve?”

“oh um yeah sure…” Addison felt a stab to her heart. Her daughter was picking Derek again. “I think Archer is coming in for Christmas so I’ll be fine.

“Oh man hide me now.” April shivered at the thought of her only uncle she really disliked that man.

“He does love you.” Addison chuckled.

“Maybe but still no thank you.” April finished her drink okay I Have a long day tomorrow see you later. Good luck with the quints.”

Addison just gave her a smile. “Thanks.”

So wait I’m going to Meredith Grey’s house for Christmas?” Jackson looked at her oddly.

“For the thousandth time yes and it could be worse I make you sit in a hotel room over Christmas eve with my mother.

“listen to them talk about their blue blood family.” Reed snipped.

“No talk of Mama Avery or the legend that is Harper Avery.” Charles pointed out.

“Shut up.” April snapped. “You don’t know anything so don’t talk.

“It’s fine.” Jackson shook his head.

“No it’s not.” Now April was glaring at him.

“My mom has a vacation planned and my grandpa will be running from OR to OR a typical Avery Christmas. Not like I could get away anyway. The Avery Holiday is New Years. “

“Interesting fact to store away.” Reed said getting into her scrubs.

Christmas eve April exchanged Gifts with Addison a necklace for her a new blanket for Addison. April figured she was so obsessed with them that it was a good choice.

Then it was time for Christmas at Meredith Grey’s place.

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Jackson grumbled.

“Sush you big baby.” April rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

“Oh hey come in.” Meredith smiled opening the door. “Jackson long time no see.”

“Yeah.” He looked around. “It looks like Christmas threw up in your living room.”

“Jackson.” April elbowed him and hissed.

“He’s right.” Meredith chuckled. “That’s all Izzy’s work.

“Ah Yes the blond if I remember correctly.” April nodded.

“That’s her, your father is in the kitchen. April let out a little chuckle at the look on her face as she said it.

“You can just call him Derek it’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Meredith gave a nervous laugh.

“Did I Hear my name?” Derek came out of the kitchen wiping his hands.

“Yes April and Jackson are here.”

“Ah yes the best friend I’ve never met.”

“Dad don’t go there.” April growled in warning.

“I think her she’s spunky.” Christina said from beside Meredtih.

“Where did you come from?”

“You left your door open. Is that Jackson Avery.”

“Yeah guess he’s April’s best friend.

“Guess some people have all the luck.” Cristina grumbled.

“On like you I think she’s friends with him for him not for his connection to a Cardio God.”

“True.” Cristina snorted. “More the pity.”

“We can hear you, you know.” Jackson looked over at them.

Cristina even had the grace to blush at that one.

Three hours one dinner and a few presents later they walked out the door.

“Your dad bought you a new car?” Jackson pointed out.

“Don’t remind me this is his please don’t hate me gift.”  She rolled her eyes.  “Thanks for the earrings.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as they hurried to April’s new car. “It was nice of Meredith to get you that sweater.”

“Yeah it’s a nice sweater. I think in another life we could have been good friends.

“You still can I know she liked that purse you got her.”

“Yeah maybe weird though.” She scrunched her nose up and it took everything in Jackson not to grab her and kiss her as the snow fell around them.  The Holiday season was now basically over now all they had to get through was Avery New Years and they could breath.


	16. Chapter 16

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

“You’re coming with me right?” Jackson asked as he sat next to April in the Gallery

“With you where?” she looked briefly away from the surgery that was going on down below them.

“To Boston of course New Years eve the Gala all that.”

“Oh um yeah sure.”  April didn’t know why she was so unsure it wasn’t like she didn’t go to that Gala every year but something seemed to have shifted between her and Jackson since they had both moved to Seattle.

“Great we are leaving in two days don’t worry I already made sure you had time off.”

“Of course you did.” April rolled her eyes.

She found herself on a plane headed for Boston days later. “At least it’s first class.” She sighed causing Jackson to chuckle.

“You did pack a dress right?”

“Of course I did.” April rolled her eyes. “And don’t worry it’s designer.”

“Never doubted that. You know how to clean up when you have to.”

“Well thank you for that weird compliment.” She scoffed.

They were in a limo headed to Catherine Avery’s penthouse when April’s phone rang.

“My dad.” She mouthed to Jackson as she answered the phone. “Hello”

“Hey I was just wondering what your plans were for New Years I was planning a party with Meredith and wanted to invite you and well Jackson if he wants to come.

“Actually I’m in Boston for the Holiday big Avery shindig and all.” She said as her heart crushed a little at having to turn down her father’s offer because at least he was trying.

“oh um okay then have fun.”

“Shindig.” Jackson laughed when April hung up the phone. She tossed a pillow at him.

“Shush you.”

“So April isn’t coming I guess she’s in Boston for the Avery Party or something.” Derek told Meredith.

“Really her and Jackson must be really close. They don’t just invite anyone to those things. Especially if she’s going to the private family events which I figure she is.”

“It’s just so weird that my daughter has this whole part of her life that I have no clue about.

“Derek.” Meredith sighed. “I love you, okay I Love you and yeah there is a lot you have to work on with April but you are trying, you are there which is more then I can say about my father. You fucked up royally I have no doubt but you’re trying.”

“Thanks.” Derek chuckled weakly.

“Hey I tell it like it is.” Meredith giggled.

Jackson and April pulled up to the apartment building and made their way up to Catherine’s penthouse. “Oh Jackson, April so good to see you.” She pulled them both into the apartment and shut the door. “Now you two the gala is in only a few hours. April will get ready with me and Jackson you know what to do.” She shooed him away.

“Oh I see how loved I am.” He joked walking away as Catherine blew him a kiss.

“Okay April dear you have a dress I assume.”

“Yes two actually one for the Gala and one for the after party like every year. She grabbed her bags and followed Catherine into a bedroom where she pulled out two dresses one white and silver one black.

“Hmm, Black for the Gala.” Catherine decided.

“Okay.” April laid out the other one for later. Catherine then had her in hair and makeup and ready to go with  in a few hours the two women were meeting Jackson in the foyer.

“We are meeting your grandfather there.” Catherine smirked seeing the looks her son was throwing April.

“You look Beautiful.” He said kissing April’s cheek. “you of course look amazing too mom.” He kissed Catherine’s cheek.

“Oh you flatter you.” Catherine waved away his compliment. “Okay lets going before your grandfather has a hissy fit that we’re late.”

“And he would too.” Jackson grumbled.

“like that one time we were two minuets late for dinner and he almost pulled your trust fund.” April laughed.

“Oh he never would have done that.” Catherine snorted. “He is mostly bark with no bite that man.” She shook her head as the got into the limo. “Okay kids so tell me how is intern year?”

“Good.” April nodded.

“Oh baby child I know you’re lying I Heard about your parents being in Seattle.”

“Yeah it’s okay.” April shrugged as she elbowed Jackson to get him talking.

“So we are in an intern group with two others named Reed Adamson and Charles Percy they don’t really like us because of our last names and oh yeah April’s dad is dating Meredith Grey.”

“Jackson.” April hissed. “Really.”   
“Hmm Meredith Grey I remember her. Not much older then you two.” Catherine got a look on her face.

“That is true.” April sighed. “I guess she isn’t so bad whatever I’m done with this conversation.” April crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat. Catherine’s eyes twinkled.  They pulled up in front of the hotel and got out heading for the ballroom.

“Ah there you two are.” Harper’s voice boomed when they walked through the door. “Oh an April I almost didn’t recognize you with your hair chance.” He kissed her cheek.

“Good to see you Dr. Avery.”

“Ah, ah now you know I’ve told you to call me Harper.” He said.

“Right Harper.” She smiled.

“Well you three it’s time to smooze some money for the fundraiser.” He rubbed his hands together.

“He loves this stuff.” Jackson sighed.

“To right boy to right.” Harper said. “Jackie lets see if you have it in you to smooze with the best of them.”

“Oh just great.” Jackson huffed and April laid a sportive hand on his arm.

“he’ll be fine he has more Avery in him then he likes to admit.” Catherine told April as they watched Jackson stalk off.

“Oh I know he’ll be fine I just wish he knew he’d be fine.” April sighed.

“Well lets go smooze with the best of them shows those boys what it takes.” Catherine said looping her arm though April’s.

Hours later April found herself back in the limo. She pulled her shoes off and massaged the arches. “My feet are killing me.” She moaned.

“Here let me.” Jackson pulled her feet across his lap and started to massage them.

“Oh that feels great. Did you here I helped raise money.” April beamed up at him.

“Yes I did Grandfather was very impressed by you. You can charm anyone April Shepherd. I’m sure you’ll be getting a fellowship in what ever specialty you want from Mass Gen in a few years.”

April crinkled her nose as Catherine got into the limo raising her eyebrow  at April’s feet in Jackson’s lap. “Boston is okay but I think I’ve had enough of it to last me a life time no mass Gen for me.”

“That’s my girl.” Jackson smiled at her as April felt her heart skip a beat his girl oh if only. Catherine watched the interplay and knew that sooner or later her son would let himself fall for April Kepner. Even if now he was afraid to ruin the friendship, they had between them.

“Are we ready.” April swirled up to Jackson the next night Champaign in hand. The clock was ticking down towards the new year.

“Yeah.” Jackson had watched April swirl around the room in her white and silver dress all night long. 

“10.” April breathed

“9” Jackson held the Champaign flute in his hand.

“8”  April’s hand went to Jackson’s arm.

“7” Jackson settled his arm around April’s waist

“6” April leaned her body towards him.

“5” April could feel Jackson’s breath against her face.

“4” Jackson felt all over April’s curves as she leaned against him

“3” they stared in each other’s eyes

“2” were they ready to jump.

“1” before could over think it he leaned all the way in and kissed her.

She was shocked for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck.  “Happy New Year.” She whispered against his lips.  Lost in each other neither knew that in only a few weeks  time a bomb would rock their very world.


	17. Chapter 17

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Me and you and an actual date tonight.” Jackson whispered in April’s ear as she leaned against the nurses station.

“mmm sounds good.” She turned around and used his coat to pull him closer to her. They’d been back from Boston for two weeks but they had both been slammed with work and neither had seen much more then the Hospital.

“Oh have you two finally admitted you’re in love.” Reed rolled her eyes.

“Go away Adamson.” Jackson snarked.

“Bet Mommy and Daddy are proud you snagged an Avery Shepherd making the dynasty better huh.”

“Go away.” April repeated Jackson’s words.

“Hey did you guys hear.” Charles raced up to them.

“Hear what?” April sighed as a voice came over the intercom.

“All Doctors report to the ER for incoming Trauma coming from Seattle Grace.”

“What’s that about?” April asked.

“That’s what I was talking about I heard there is a bomb at Seattle Grace inside a patient.” Charles said as they rushed towards the ER.

“Inside a Patient what?” April whirled on him.

“Yeah in an OR. They had to evacuate the OR floor but there is an intern holding the bomb and another attending refusing to leave his open paitant.”

April grabbed the labels of Percy’s jacket. “Who is in the other OR?” she shook him.

“Um…well… I think it’s your father.” He said.

April threw him away from her and went running towards the doors. “Dr. Kepner where do you think you’re going.” Her resident asked.

“I’m going to Seattle Grace that’s where I’m going.” April snapped not stopping running until Jackson snagged her around the waist and pulled her back.

“April you can’t.” he whispered into her ear.

“Yes I can.” She struggled against his hold. “I can.”

“Dr. Kepner I Have a special case for you a Dr. Miranda Bailey is coming in right now she’s in labor refusing to push she’s being air lifted here with Addison Montgomery I’m putting you on the case.” The chief said.

“Why would she refuse to push.” April was perplexed.

“Her husband is the one on your fathers table car accident on the way to the hospital.” The chief told her. You mother is two minuets out. Doctor Avery  you need to go to the ER.” He said pushing Jackson and the other three interns towards it well April went to the helo pad to wait for her mother.

 

Addison steps off the plane with Bailey on stretcher. “How is he?” where the first words out of April’s mouth.

“I don’t know.” Addison sighed. “All I know is that right now we have to get Bailey to push or it’s time for a C-section and I couldn’t do a C over at Seattle Grace so we’re here.”

April bent down so she was level with Bailey. “Dr. Bailey you are okay.” She whispered. Rushing off the roof with her mother.

They situated Bailey in a room and Addison and April went out in the hall to discuss the plan. “We have to get her to push.” Addison said. I didn’t want to bring her here but if she doesn’t push in the next half an hour she’ll need a c section”

“Maybe new person will help. Let me go in and talk to her.” April said leaving her mother in the hall.  Dr. Bailey you remember me right Dr Montgomery’s daughter April.” Bailey gave a shaky nod. “That’s good okay I know you’re scared and I know you want your husband but you’re a doctor you know that if you don’t push or have a c-section your baby will die right.”

“yes.” Bailey whispered.

“You don’t want that I know you don’t want that. So lets be strong and brave and push this baby out. We can’t control what’s happening at Seattle Grace and believe me I wish we could because my dad is in an OR next to a bomb.” She crotched down next to Bailey’s side but this, this we can control. You having a healthy baby. Something of your husband’s even if the worse does happen. She smoothed back the other woman’s sweaty hair. “So lets have this baby Dr. Bailey.”

“Okay.” Bailey said weakly and April went into the hall to grab her mother.

“She’s going to push lets get that baby out of there.”

“So I heard my daughter has worked a miracle and it’s baby time.” Addison said cheerfully.

“Here Doctor Bailey hold my hand.” April said. She felt the older woman’s hand in hers and watched as Bailey’s new son was brought into the world. A healthy baby.

Just as the child was swaddled and placed in Bailey’s arms Jackson rushed into the room. “Doctor Avery.” Addison admonished.

“Sorry, Sorry it’s just I got word the bomb has went off only one casualty the bomb tech guy. Doctor Shepard is fine as is Meredith Grey who was the intern with the bomb.”

April about collapsed. She rushed to Jackson and hugged him letting him hold her tightly. “Thank god.” She breathed.

Addison watched them. She could see there was something between them even if she wasn’t sure what that something was yet. She swallowed. Derek was okay. He wasn’t her husband anymore but he was still the father of her daughter so he’d always hold a special place in her heart.

“I have to get to Seattle Grace.” April pulled back dashing tears away. “I have to see he’s okay for myself.”

“Doctor Shepherd you may go to Seattle Grace the all clear has been given.” She looked over to see the chief in the door way. “Good work today Doctors.” He nodded towards Bailey and her baby.

“His name is William Tucker Shepherd Jones. Thank you doctor Shepherd.” Bailey said.

“I’ll make sure I get an update about your husband.” April want towards her looking down at the baby in her arms.  She squeezed Jackson’s hand in a silent plea for forgiveness for canceling their date that night.

She walked into Seattle Grace and saw Her dad pacing the hallway. Waiting for Meredith she was sure. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

“You had me worried sick.” She sobbed.

“April.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She wiped her tears away and looked up at him.

“Bailey had a healthy baby boy. But if you can tell me is her husband okay?”

“He’ll make it.”

“Thank you.” April said sending off a quick text to Addison to let her know so she could pass the information on to Bailey. Just them a clearly wet Meredith Cristina and Izzy came off the elevator. Derek rushed forward and gathered Meredith into his arms as  Cristina and Izzy came to stand by her.

“Oh Mini Shepherd.” Christina nodded.

“is she okay.”

“She’ll be okay eventually.”

“Bailey had a healthy baby.”

“Bailey had her baby.” George rushed towards them.

“Yes no C needed.

“One good thing came from this day then.” Izzy said and April had to nod as she watched her father and Meredith.

“Yeah one good thing.”

She went back to Mercy West to check on Bailey and found Jackson. “Hey how is your dad.”

“He’s fine. Sorry about our date.”

“Well there was a bomb so I think I can let you off the hook.” Jackson smiled.  “How about I pick up Chinese food and we just sit in front of your TV.”

“Sounds perfect.” April laced her fingers into his. He was Jackson and he understood what she needed. Tonight she needed quiet and some comfort food, and he was willing to give that too her. She didn’t know what life would throw at them next but she was glad to have him in the here and now.


	18. Chapter 18

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Okay you are coming with me.” Jackson smiled pulling April out of the locker room and towards the exit.

“Where are we going?” she laughed.

“To finally have our date so get your pretty Ass into your car drive to your house put on your best dress and I’ll be there to pick you up in a hour.

“Where are we going?”

“Ah now that’s a surprise one hour tick tock.” He nudged her towards her car. She had a smile across her face. A real date with Jackson she felt like she was dreaming.

An hour later found her fidgeting with the skirt of her dress when the knock finally came on the door she opened it to a smiling Jackson.

“Ready.”

“Yeah.” She took a dep steadying breath as she laced her fingers with his and they headed towards his car. Twenty minuets later they pulled up in front of a well known steak house. “Wow.” April breathed. “This place is pricy my dad brought me here a few days after he came to Seattle.

“Only the best for you.” Jackson said leaning across the seat and kissing her before unbuckling his seatbelt. “Don’t even think about getting that door.” He smirked getting out and going around the car opening her door.

“Thank you.” She beamed as they walked into the restaurant.

“Reservation for Avery.” Jackson told the hostess.              

“Just one moment sir.” The hostess told him. A few minuets later they were lead to a table near the back and handed menu’s. Jackson’s ordered a wine he was sure April would love.

“Now you don’t worry about price order whatever you want.”

“Oh Avery throwing around his money.” She smirked.

“You could do that too Shepherd.” He winked. “What with your multiple trust funds.”

“True.” She shook her head. She had money but she hated to spend it. She hated to be seen as rich. She knew she had more then many people and it gave her a pang every so often.  She figured it came with being raised by Carolyn Shepherd in a upper middle class neighborhood not  in the pricey neighborhoods her parents were now used too.

They perused the menu as Jackson asked April to okay the wine choice. She nodded her head yes. As she looked over the menu. “What are you thinking?” he asked her.

“The filet mignon sounds good with a side salad and a baked potato.”

“Hmm yeah I think I’ll do the same but with Asparagus  instead of a side salad.” The waitress took their order and they were left alone as April took a roll out of the basket.

“Can you believe we’re half way through our intern year.” She looked over at Jackson.

“I know it’s crazy and all the drama with your parents and the bomb it seems like we’ve been here for a long time but it also feels like we just got here. That we just graduated Harvard and got accepted into the program. “

“Life has sure thrown us for a loop, but some of that. Like this.” She reached across the table and took his hand. “This I am so happy about.” She squeezed his hand as he smiled at her.

“April I’ve wanted this for years. Me and you but I’ve been scared of losing us.

“me too.” She said softly. “it’s been me and you against the world for years now and I hope it will be the same for years to come just in a new compacity as a couple instead of best friends.”

“I would like to think we are still best friends.” He smirked.

“Always.” She agreed. “it’s what makes us, us. Our foundation built on friendship. That will always be there this just takes us to another level. A better level.”

Jackson leaned across the table and kissed April. “I love the taste of your lips.”

“Okay now charmer.” She giggled.

“So I mean we’re not keeping this secret obviously as everyone at the hospital basically knows we are together but what about your parents?”

“I mean it’s not like I’m going to hide it from them but I’m not going to make a special call to tell them either.” April shrugged. “What about your mom.

“well I figure she already knows since she saw that kiss on New years. She hasn’t called to bug me about it surprisingly.”

“is she sick.” April laughed. “Catherine Avery not meddling that I never expected.”

‘I know right but I think it’s because she likes you.” Jackson teased.

“Well I guess.”

“Plus you have the Harper Avery stamp of approval and believe me that’s hard to come by.”

“Yeah your grandpa can be scary.” April agreed just as the food came out. “Oh yum this is amazing. She said taking a bite.

“Best steak in Seattle.” Jackson agreed. After they finished their dinner and Jackson settled the bill they headed out into a sleety Rain.

“Oh man.” April moaned. “My dress.”

“Here.” Jackson took off his coat and threw it over her.

“Thanks.” She said she hurried to the car. He opened the door for her and then hurried around the other side of the car. “I have ice cream at my house.” She said.

“Why Miss Shepard are you trying to get me alone in your apartment.”

“Maybe.” She smirked. As they pulled into her apartment lot and Jackson hurried around to let her out. They made a mad dash for the doors and April shook some of the icy water off when they were under cover.  “Brr.” They made their way up to her apartment and just as they were reaching the door April stopped.

“April someone’s leaning against your door.” Jackson said pulling her back a little.

“Yeah I can see that but who.” Just then the person turned enough and she let her mouth fall open.

“Uncle Mark.”

“Hey red. Or I guess I can’t call you that anymore can I since you seem to have dyed your hair.” He walked farther into the light and April saw red and reached out and slapped him.


	19. Chapter 19

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“Ow really April.” Mark brought his hand up to his stinging cheek.

“How dare you show up here.” April seethed. “Isn’t it enough you already ripped apart my family. Did you really think it was appropriate to follow us to Seattle?”

“I came to talk to your mother.”

“Leave her alone Mark.”

“I can’t do that I love her.”

“No, you don’t.” April scoffed. “You love sex and she was stupid and slutty enough to fall into bed with you. You love competition and you won against my father so you want to come rub it in. that’s what you are Mark that’s what you do now get away from my door before I kick you.”

“I think she actually means it.” Jackson advised the older man.

“Who are you?” Mark demanded.

“Jackson Avery and you must be the infamous Mark Sloan.”

“Ah so my reputation precedes me.”

“Not in a good way. So like I said you better get out of here.” 

“Fine but before I leave I think you should know a few things April.”

“Yeah like what?”

“Like the fact that me and your mother were together for months after your father left. That she got pregnant and hand an abortion.”

Now April felt like she’d bee the one to get slapped.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“You really felt the need to tell her that.” Jackson glared.

“She deserved to know.” Mark shrugged walking away.

“Come on.” Jackson wrapped his arms around April taking the keys from her and opening her door he helped her to the couch.

“Just when I think things are settled more things are thrown at me.” She closed her eyes and tried to breath. “What am I supposed to do with that information. She stayed with him she had an abortion I just… I don’t … I can’t..”

“Shh April this isn’t your problem okay this is your mother’s issue you don’t have to do anything about it.”

“Right.” April laughed bitterly “Nothing.”

“Here let me get you your ice cream.” Jackson said going to the freezer and pulling it out and grabbing a spoon.

“No I’m good.” April shook her head. “You eat it though if you want.”

He sat down next to her  and she snuggled into his side. “Guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Going to Seattle Grace and hopefully making it there before Mark does.”

“You could just call and warn them he is coming.”

“I could but I think this is something better said in person then on the phone plus I need to talk to my mother.

“Do you want me to stay the night?”

“No.” April sighed. “You have work tomorrow.”

“I can call off.”

“No you can’t.  even your Avery name can’t extend that far.” She joked.

“Okay.” He kissed her and stood up. “I’m only a phone call away.”

“I know.” She whispered. “I know.”

The next day she made her way it into Seattle Grace just in time to see her father slugging Mark.

“What was that?” Meredith asked.

“That was Mark. I was coming to warn you that he was here he showed up at my door last night.”

“Yeah and she slapped me.”

“You deserved it.” April crouched down. “Looks like you’ll need stiches and no you’re not doing them yourself. Someone page the head of plastics.”

“You’re bossy.” Mark grumbled.

“Not that I blame you for punching him but why here and now?” she stood up and talked to her father.

“That would be my fault he was flirting with me I didn’t know who he was and next thing I know your father is smashing his fist into his face.”

“Right. Well I think the chief wants to talk to the two of you.” She nodded towards Richard and watched as Mark and Derek followed him into a conference room.

“You I want to talk to.” She pointed to her mother.

“Me.”

“Yes you Addison Forbes Montgomery you have a lot of explaining to do.” April said through clutched teeth grabbing her mothers arm and pulling her into another conference room.

“What’s going on?” Cristina asked coming up beside Meredith as they watched it all unfold.

“I’m a little confused myself but from what I can gather, that’s Mark.” She pointed into one conference room. “The man who slept with Addison so Derek saw him talking to me and punched him. Then April grabbed Addison she seems pissed and pulled her into that conference room.” She pointed to the other one.

“Oh Shepherd family drama. Wish I Has some popcorn.” She said as Derek and Sloan stormed out of the room in different directions.

“Where’s April?”

“Yelling at Addison for some reason.”

“Why is there a man suturing his own face?” Izzy asked coming up to the group.

“What?” they all turned to see Mark doing exactly what April had told him not to do.

“She’s going to kill him.” Meredith chuckled shaking her head.

“Mini Shepherd can be scary.” Cristina said as they all turned their attention towards the other conference room.

“April what are you doing?” Addison hissed as soon as the door was closed behind them.

“What am I doing, really me. I didn’t do anything but it seems you like to keep secrets.”

“What are you talking about?” Addison sighed.

“Oh I don’t know how about the fact that you stayed with Mark for months after dad moved here or the fact that oh yeah you had an abortion.” April spat.

Addison sank into a chair burying her head in her hands. “He told you.”

“Yeah he told me don’t know why I never asked but he told me. Jackson too in case you wanted to know.”

Addison’s head popped up. “Jackson Avery was there and knows.”

“That’s what you care about.” April scoffed. “Not like he’ll tell anyone.”

“I did stay with him. I thought I loved him you have to understand your father had been the only man I’d been with my whole life. We were so young.”

“Oh yay it’s the we were teen parents and didn’t get a chance to live defense.” April rolled her eyes.

“Well we were.” Addison snapped. “I found out I was pregnant with Marks baby and he got so excited he bought a onsie and everything but then I walked in on him in bed with another woman.”

“Like that’s surprising.” April snorted. “It is Mark after all that’s what he does.”

“So I got an abortion and flew to Seattle.”

“And tried to make Dad feel guilty and choose you acting like it was some one time mistake that you made when In reality it was a full blown relationship. That is disgusting. But you know what I don’t care it’s your life ruin it all you want I can’t look at you right now and get Mark out of the hospital.” With that April opened the door and came storming out.

“Was Addison crying.” Cristina said watching the older woman coming out of the room.

“It looks like it and April takes another down.” Izzy said.

“Mark I told you not to suture your own face.” She yelled.

“I’m a top plastic surgeon April.” He whined.

“Whatever.” She threw her hands up. “I’m leaving you’re all crazy.” With that she was out of the hospital.

“She’s like a tornado when she gets going.” Cristina observed.

“She gets that from my mother.” Derek said.

“Remind me to be scared of your mother more then I already am.” Meredith shivered.

More secrets unveiled. Half healed breaks rebroken two steps forward five steps back it was all in a shambles in Seattle.


	20. Chapter 20

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

“Well Mark is gone.” April said finding Jackson in an on call room and laying down next to him.

“Yeah do you feel any better.” He asked brushing her hair out of her face.

“Not really I mean it’s just been so much I don’t know what to think anymore. It was almost like he was taunting me I have this information and I confronted my mother but I didn’t tell my father and of course he kept trying to flirt with Meredith and it’s just Mark.” She sighed and shook her head.

Life would go on she knew but Mark would be a sore spot for a while.

“Want to go to Joe’s tonight?”  Jackson asked.

“Yeah sounds like a plan.” She sighed and sat up okay got to get to work have a surgery in an hour with Klowns.”

“Oh Yay.” Jackson rolled his eyes that doctor sure did live up to his name.

“Be nice.” April chuckled leaving the room.

Later that night they met outside the hospital. “Want to just take my car you can stay the night at my house and we’ll just drive back here tomorrow?” Jackson asked lacing his fingers with Aprils.

“Yeah I actually have a change of clothes with me now so I’ll just grab those from my car and meet you at yours.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jackson leaned down and kissed her as she walked off to her car.  She grabbed her extra clothes and hurried to his car sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up.

“Okay lets go.” She said

They made it into Joe’s and were spotted by the Seattle Grace interns. “Hey Mini Shepherd over here.” Cristina waved.

“Should we?” Jackson looked down at her.

“Might as well.” April shrugged making her way over to them. She slide on to a stool as she waited for Jackson to bring her the drink she wanted.

“So is it true you slapped McSteamy?”

“Who?”

“She’s talking about Mark.” Meredith said taking a shot of tequila.

“Oh yes that’s true.”

“it was a good slap too.” Jackson said coming over and sliding April’s drink in front of her.

“So where’s my dad?” April asked Meredith

“Surgery.”

“Ah so you’re over here waiting.”

“Well Cristina said lets go get drunk so here I am.” Meredith shrugged.

“So what did you say to your mom the other day when you pulled her into that conference room?” Izzy asked.

“That’s between me and my mother.”  April threw an icy glare at the blond.”

“Hey do any of you know who heart in an elevator guy is because we heard about that in Mercy West and I always wanted to meet that guy.” Jackson cut in trying to stop a fight from happening.

“That would be George.” Meredith said pointing to the man sitting beside her.

“Oh man that’s awesome.” Jackson shook his hand. “That must have been amazing.”

“It really was.” George agreed.

“it wasn’t that great.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Don’t let him fool you he’s just made because he froze.” Cristina shot back.

“I went and saw my dad.” Meredith blurted out.

“What?” all the heads turned to her and stared at her wide eyed.

“Yeah I showed up on his door step and I knocked on the door and he asked if I needed anything and it was awkward and I don’t know why I did.” She rambled.

“Did you tell my dad?”

“No.” Meredith shook her head. “I just I don’t know I Haven’t seen the man since I was five and I don’t want or need anything from but I guess I just had to see. I really don’t know what.” She sighed in defeat and slumped.

“Anther tequila shot over here.” Jackson ordered.

“Listen I don’t know exactly what you’re going through because no matter how absent my parents were they were still there in on compacity or another but still I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” April said.

“Yeah thanks.” Meredith swallowed the tequila shot.

“You really should tell my father. That’s really the only advice I have for you.” She turned towards Jackson. “As for you I need another drink.”

“Coming up.” He said waving down Joe.

Just then Derek walked into the door and towards them. “Well I never thought I’d see this group all cozy.”

“Whatever.” April shrugged taking a sip of her new drink.

“She needed a time out after Mark left.” Jackson said.

“Ah yes Mark.” Derek scowled. “Is she okay?” He pointed towards Meredith who was downing another shot.

“She’s…. well not fine but I’m sure she’ll get there maybe get her to talk to you.” April suggested.

“right okay, Meredith come on time to go home.” He helped her off the stool and out the door. “See you guys later. He leaned down and kissed April’s cheek. “Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too.” She said as they walked out the door.

“Think she’ll tell him?” George asked.

“It’s Meredith so there is a fifty fifty shot.” Cristina told them.

“I think it’s time we got going too.” April said finishing her drink “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Nice seeing you guys.” Jackson said as he paid the tab and headed out the door.

They made their way to Jackson’s and April collapsed on his couch. “Well that was interesting.”

“Hmm yeah.” He kissed her neck. She giggled.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe.” He looked up at her smirking.  She sat up and he followed her she wrapped her hands around his.

“Jackson.” She said softly.

“I know Aps I know you’re not ready for that step yet I understand why you’re gun shy when it comes to sex okay I’m not going to push you.”

“Okay.” She whispered melting into his kiss. She knew her holding onto her virginity might seem illogical to many it had nothing to do with religion or even being scared  of sex more of being scared of bringing a baby into a relationship that wasn’t 100% committed. You could try any form of birth control and it could still fail and April just couldn’t see herself ever getting an abortion. No she’d just rather play it safe then sorry.

Meanwhile Derek held Meredith in his arms. “Okay Mer tell me what’s wrong.”

She looked up at his and sighed before laying her head on his chest. “I went and saw my father.” She said quietly.

“Really.” He played with her hair.

“Yeah it was weird.” A tear leaked out the corner of her eye. “I just I don’t know what to make of it or what to make of him and I feel like that five year old abandoned all over again.”

“Shh I’m here and I love you.” Derek whispered kissing her forehead everything will be fine.

“April was right.”

“About what?”

“She said I should talk to you she was right I needed to tell you.”

“She’s a smart one that daughter of mine.” Derek agreed.

“Yeah.” Meredith agreed yawning.

She never thought she’d actually be taking advice from her boyfriends daughter but she seemed to get her on a level many not even Cristina could understand. It was weird but it fit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N next up Molly will be coming to Mercy West and then Seattle Grace and April will put all the pieces together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so drop a review and let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Grey's anatomy

She stood in front of her mirror black dress down to her thighs. Hair pulled up and clipped to the back of her head. Her pale skin even paler. She wobbled on her heels not used to the height she just stared at herself in the mirror not believing where she was going.

"You ready?" she turned to see Jackson.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She ran her hands down her dress before walking to him and taking his hand. He squeezed it as they walked down the stairs. The harsh Seattle Sunlight blinded her as she left the house.

"The others are going to meet us there."

She heard his words as she slipped into the passenger seat but she could only nod numbly. He watched her as he drove towards the cemetery for the first of the funerals. His eyes staying on her worried for her. He took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed her hand again.

Silence was all the car held as they drove down roads that were familiar yet forgiven. He pulled into the cemetery the gravel crunching under the tires and pulled up beside the other cars. Stopping the car he turned to her. "Whenever you're ready. "

"That would be never." She laughed bitterly opening the door and slipping out of the car. He watched her before getting out himself. He walked around the car and took her hand as she stood frozen looking at the coffin and the people surrounding it.

"I see Meredith over there." He pointed towards a group that was all Seattle Grace Mercy Westerns.

She let herself be led towards them not really even noticing where she was going. "Hey." Meredith moved over so April could stand by her.

"Hi." April whispered as Jackson nodded. They all faced forward not sure what to say or how to say it. This was only the first funeral they had another and then another and another to go to. but this would be one of the hardest this was Reed's funeral. April saw her mother standing off to the side and cringed. She'd met Mrs. Adamson a few times but now watching the mother have to bury her daughter was one of the worse things she'd ever seen. She listened almost through a fog as the pastor talked about Reed and Reeds life she felt like she wasn't herself like this wasn't her life and she was just someone watching it. She felt that way until she felt someone nudge her. She looked up at Jackson "What?"

"Did you want to say something?" he nodded to the space the pastor had just vacated or maybe he hadn't just vacated April wasn't sure of how long she'd been spaced out.

"Right yeah." She walked towards the front wobbling on her too high heels and not looking directly at the coffin. She stood in front of everyone and she wrung her hands together. She cleared her throat it felt so dry and sore. "Reed was my best friend." She felt a tear fall down her face. "Now we weren't always friends I believe she called me overtly perky at one point." April chuckled. "But over time we became best friends almost as close as sisters which of course meant all the fight that come with it of course." She shook her head wiping more tears away thinking off all the little spats her and Reed had had over the years. "I honestly don't know what I'll do without her. I feel so lost right now but I have to believe she's in a place that is good I have to believe she's watching down on me because she was a good person and she deserves that." The tears where coming so fast she couldn't stop them. She walked over to the coffin and laid her finger tips against it. "Goodbye Reed." She whispered as her salty tears feel on the wood. Her eyes swept up and caught Jackson's who had tears forming in his own eyes. She walked unsteadily towards him as the next person took her place and she fell into his arms. He wrapped her up tightly in his embrace as she soaked his shirt. "it's not fair it's just not fair." She sobbed.

"I know I know." He whispered kissing her fiery red hair. "I know it's not fair it's so not fair. She couldn't tell you what happened for the rest of the funeral as she spent it hiding in Jackson's arms. She had to be held up as Jackson took her to the car and collapsed into the seat as he started it.

"And to think Tomorrow we get to do it all over again at Charles funeral." She looked at the blackening sky and bit her lip.

Jackson didn't have the words to express his hurt so he just held her hand. The next morning they were at it again only this time it was April in the same Dress as the night before standing in Jackson's doorway. "Are you ready?" He looked at himself the tux was the same as the day before but the feelings were different this one was his best friend sure he'd been friends with Reed but Charles was different. He almost didn't hear April and he didn't acknowledge her presence until she was next to him she laid her cheek against his shoulder and hugged him. "We'll make it through like we did yesterday. Only today you're going to let me be your shoulder to lean on."

"Lets go." He squeezed her hand as they walked out the door. The routine was the same only this time it was April who was driving watching Jackson with concerned eyes as they pulled into the cemetery. Her that grabbed his hand and led him to the grave site and her that nudged his side when the time came.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Yeah." He swallowed walking forward. He looked over the sea of faces many the same that had been there the day before. "Charles Percy could be a pain the ass he was a pain in mine more times then I could count but he was a good friend once you earned his trust. But trust was hard to come by with Charles I'm happy to say that I had his and that I will miss him dearly. To Charles the fact that I was an Avery didn't matter he just cared about who I was as a person. For that I'll always be grateful to him and miss him." Jackson didn't even bother swiping the tears away. He walked past the coffin not able to look at it and took April's hand. She handed him a Kleenex and he took it but shoved it into his pocket. She watched him and helped him being a shoulder to lean on.

They didn't say anything as they got back into the car they didn't say anything on the ride home it wasn't until April pulled into the driveway that she spoke. "I think I'm going home to Moline I need a break."

Jackson just nodded numbly. "Would you like to come with me?"

A/N and cliff hanger will Jackson go to Moline with April you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	22. Chapter 22

I don’t own Grey’s anatomy

“What is everyone talking about?” April asked seeing everyone whispering throughout the hospital. “My parents didn’t do something again did they?”

“You didn’t hear?” Reed asked aghast

“Hear what?”

“Marshall Stone remember the intern who got to do the first Appy?”

“Kind of.” April shrugged smiling at Jackson as he walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Do you know what is going on Reed was just about to tell me but she hasn’t got around to it yet.”

“Yeah I’m surprised you don’t.” he pulled her back against him.

“If you’d let me finish you’d know what was going on.” Reed huffed.

“Fine what is going on?” April sighed in exasperation

“Well anyway as I was saying.” Reed crinkled her nose. “Marshall Stone was driving home yesterday morning after being at the hospital for forty two hours the last twelve in an OR, and he caused a car accident a pregnant woman was killed. He was taken into custody its been all over the news.”

“Whoa.”  April breathed.

“Yeah I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it since your parents  and Meredith Grey were on the case.”

“I haven’t talked to any of them in a few days.” April shook her head. “Poor Marshall you know he didn’t mean it just too tired. We’ve all done it.” She sighed.

“It’s scary to think about but true, it could have been any of us in any split second.” Jackson sighed against her.

“Why are we all standing around.” Their resident barked and they all jumped. “Where the hell is Percy.” He snapped.

“Here, here.” Charles rushed forward slinging his stethoscope around his neck.

“You’re on scut for being late.”

“Great.” Charles Grumbled.

“Shepherd you’re on Neuro, Avery you’re on Ortho and Adamson you’re on Cardio. Now begone from my sight.”

With those words the four of them dispersed.

“Find me at lunch.” April kissed Jackson and headed to find her attending.

Hours later April found herself in the cafeteria her legs were killing her and her feet were screaming. As soon as she’d found her attending they’d rushed into an emergency cranidium. A woman who got ran over. She got into line and picked out the food she wanted.

“I’ll get that.” Jackson passed some money over to the cashier before April could get out her wallet.

“I could have gotten that.” She sighed. “But thank you.” She gathered her food and slumped into a seat Jackson sliding into a seat next to her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah mostly just tired I’ve been in the OR this whole time thought I’d miss lunch. “Don’t have much time the woman is still critical.”

Jackson winced. “Sorry. I’ve watched some bones being set that’s it.”

“Today’s been slow.” Reed said sitting down across from the couple.

“Why are you complaining I have had to do like twenty stiches on some idiot who threw a glass bottle.” Charles grumbled sitting down. April looked around and noticed people still talking.

“Are they still talking about Stone?”

“Yeah I heard the police were here and interviewed everyone in his intern group and his resident and the chief. It’s a mess that’s for sure.” Jackson shook his head shoving a fry in his mouth.

“Things will change for a month or two but then everyone will be working one hundred hour work weeks again soon.” April predicted. “it’s how it goes, it’s how it always goes.”

“Wish I could disagree.” Jackson said. But he couldn’t because he knew she was telling the truth he’d seen the cycle so many times in his life. A tragedy would happen. Changes would be made but only symbolic ones and soon everything would be back to exactly the way it was before.  

“I have to go check on my patient can I take these.” April scooped up Jackson’s fries and he just chuckled.

“Yeah sure, not like it would stop you if I said no.”

“You are so whipped.” Charles shook his head.

“You’re just Jealous.” Jackson smirked cutting his eyes to Reed who he knew Charles had a crush on.

“Am not.” The other man grumbled.

“Right. Anyway, have to get back see you two later.” He gathered his trash and the trash April had left and discarded it before heading out of the cafeteria.

Hours later he found himself in an on call room. He was exhausted and just needed a little shut eye. He had a surgery in three hours and it would be a long one. He stopped and smiled when he saw April on the lower bunk. He closed the door and locked it before kicking off his shoes and setting his phone alarm.

He crawled into bed with her and her eyes fluttered open.  “Hey.” She whispered.

“hey, sorry to wake you but you were just too irresistible.” He smirked leaning down and gently kissing her.

“mmm.” She grabbed her phone and looked at it. “I still have two hours so either snuggle up with me and let me get some more sleep or leave.” She teased, well kind of she really did want to get that sleep after all.

“Yes Ma’ me” he teased kissing her again before pulling her against him and snuggling down to drift off to sleep. He could get used to this falling asleep with April in his arms.

She smiled as she  was surrounded by Jackson’s scent. She was safe, she was protected and she knew she always would be with Jackson around.

Two hours later she quickly shut off her alarm and crawled over Jackson careful not to wake him. She slipped into her shoes and slipped out of the room shutting the door quietly. Time to get back to work though she hated to leave Jackson’s warm embrace. Her patient was doing well and for that she was thankful but now it was time to finish her charts before she could even think about going home for the night.  If she thought what had happened to Marshall Stone was bad she would be shocked in only a little over a week when interns at Seattle Grace cut an LVAD wire and somehow she got pulled into the middle of it.


	23. Chapter 23

I don’t own Grey’s Anatomy

“So do you want to see some fireworks?” April said bouncing up to the nurses station and standing by Jackson.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked looking over at his girlfriend as he handed a nurse a chart.

“So we have two heart transplants coming in. one is going to Seattle Press and the other to Seattle Grace.”

“Yeah and…”

“Well from some medical gossip I’ve heard Doctor Hahn and Doctor Burke are like enemy’s or something.” April rubbed her hands together excitedly.

“Why are you so excited about this? This isn’t like you April.”

April snorted, “Oh come on let me have some fun Jackson I’m surprised you haven’t heard the rumors yourself.”

“I probably have you know I try not to listen or retain the medical gossip though.”

“True.” April nodded leaning up and kissing Jackson, “Well I have to run, the chief told me Burke would need an extra hand so I’m headed to Seattle Grace later. Meet me there after shift okay.”

“Yep see you then.” Jackson kissed her back.

April walked towards the cardio wing where she met Doctor Buirke and Doctor Karev. “Oh the chief said you’d need help, I can tell him you have it covered though.” April said seeing the two men.

“No stay Doctor Shepheard we  could use another set of hands.” Doctor burke said.  That’s when April heard a snort behind her.

She turned to see a blond woman. “Ah you must be Doctor Hahn.” She smiled.

“Yes and you are?” the older woman narrowed her eyes at April.

“Doctor Shepheard.” April said with a smile. “And before you ask Derek Shepheard is my father and Addison is my mother.”

“Well Golly gee looks like we have royalty on our hands Burke.” Hahn sneered.

“Doctor Shepheard is one of the most talented surgeon’s I have seen in a long time. To bad she came here to Mercy West instead of going to Seattle Grace we really missed out there.

“Yeah I heard an Avery was here to.” Hahn said looking around as if trying to spot Jackson. Alex shorted.

“Oh he is.” Alex rolled his eyes. April went to swat him.

“What’s so funny?” Doctor Hahn asked.

“Nothing.” April shook her head. “So,” she turned to Burke, I hear we have a heart to retrieve.

“Yeah for Denny.’ Alex said snappishly.

“Oh.” April’s mouth made and oh she knew the story of Izzy and Denny and a part of her wanted to reach out and pat alex’s arm, she wouldn’t because she knew that would piss off Alex but she wanted too.

Just when April thought everything would be okay she found herself in the middle of what was almost an all out brawl over a heart.

“Stop!” she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. “We’ve talked to izzy we know that Denny isn’t doing well but Doctor Burke will go and double check with her well me and Alex will stay here.” She pinned doctor Hahn with a look.

“Well aren’t you bossy.” Hahn huffed.

“I get it from my mama.” April snapped back.

“That’s the truth.” Alex snorted. April swung glaring at him causing him to raise his hands in surrender.  “Whoa and I thought Addison was scary.

“Shut up or I”ll tell her how you’re dodging her service.” April said through clutched teeth.

“Jeez.” Alex backed away.

“Well I’m going back to Seattle Grace so I’ll hurry.” Burke said trying to get out of the tension filled room as fast as he could. April pinned the other attending with a glare daring her to even make one move.

Alex stood against the wall more then a little scared of the woman.

“Where is Burke?” Hahn snapped an hour later.

“He will be here.” April snapped back.

No one knew of the  danger that was going to hit them soon, no one knew about the shooter, or that Burke was laying in his own blood, no one knew that Izzy had cut Denny’s L vad wire. No one knew the storm that was about to hit them all. Or how they would all be pulled into the eye of it.

A/N sorry for the long hiatus so next up of course will be Denny heavy but how will that pull in April just wait and see.


End file.
